True origin of Itsuka Shido
by damowatling
Summary: This story takes place just after Miku's concert and it displays my theory of how Shido could use an angel and how he can seal spirit powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 welcome home Tohka.

**Hey guy this will be my third fan fiction this time I have decided to do one on Date a Live after watching the anime. This takes place after Miku has been saved by Shido. Please enjoy and review. (This is a re-upload after I received requests for the paragraphs to be spaced out more.)  
><strong>

"Shido. You still haven't told us what does darling mean?" Questioned the purple haired girl tugging on the blue haired boys arm.

This girls name was Tohka Yatogami. She was a happy and hyper teenage girl. However, she wasn't just any ordinary girl she was originally a threat from outer space known as a spirit her previous identity known as Princess.

Months ago she was causing destruction in the world and being hunted by the Anti spirit team which there sole purpose was to annihilate all spirits before they caused unknown phenomenon's called spatial quakes.

Tohka was saved by the blue haired male she was currently clinging to. Tohka has both amethyst eyes and long trailing amethyst hair which crept down all the way to her legs in length.

"Uh uh it doesn't matter more importantly do you want to go shopping with me?" The boy asked trying to change the subject.

This blue haired individual was none other than Shido Itsuka. A 16 year old male who has the power to save spirits sealing away their spirit powers after taking them on a date, making the spirits fall for him and seal the deal with a kiss.

So far he has succeeded in saving 6 spirits, the first of which was in fact this purple haired girl next to him. Tohka recently just had to be saved by Shido again after she changed completely switching to her inversion evil side.

Tohka smiled wide and jumped up and down with joy excited to be able to spend some time with Shido.

"Of course i'd love to! But what are we shopping for?" Tohka questioned still hugging Shido's arm.

"Well we have to have a celebration on you coming home of course so we need to get some supplies to make this party special."

"What's a celebration Shido?" The purple haired girl questioned innocently staring at her saviour.

"Basically it's spending time with friends to be happy for something that has happened which is special. In this case I want to celebrate your safe return. I thought I lost you for good." Shido replied his eyes darkening remembering the events that occurred.

Tohka was so happy hugging into Shido.

"So you don't care about miku more than me?" Tohka questioned high hopes contained within her voice.

"Of course not you're irreplaceable Tohka."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really, really 100%."

Tohka was so happy wiping the tears from her eyes as her worries now subsided.

The two teenagers entered the supermarket walking down the aisles collecting items they required off the shelves Tohka asking for praise.

Tohka has liked her head patted ever since she saw a mother pat her son's head after he put some rubbish in the bin. Ever since then tohka has asked every time she does a good deed for Shido to stroke her hair so she feels like a good girl.

"So what do you want for the party to eat tohka?" Shido questioned his pen equipped ready to write it down.

"Anything you want Shido." She replied smiling.

"It's your party tohka so please tell me what you want. You can have anything you want." Shido replied stroking her hair.

"Kinako bread, hamburgers, ramen and hot dogs!" Tohka replied drooling.

"Of course anything for you." Shido replied blushing slightly tohka mirrored Shido happily.

Shido placed some unknown bottles to Tohka in the basket.

"What's that Shido?" Tohka questioned pointing at the bottles.

"It's called sake. A drink people occasionally drink at celebrations."

Tohka's eyes beamed as she wondered what the mysterious drink tasted like.

After paying for the products at the store, Shido went to the bakery next door picking up loads of Kinako bread which he had to keep asking tohka to not eat any before the party.

He also picked up a mystery parcel from the bakery telling tohka not to peek as it was a surprise. On there route home Shido took Tohka through the park where they shared there first kiss.

For this reason the place shared a special delight for the two teenagers. Tohka smiled as Shido brought her close to his chest.

"I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you again Tohka, I will protect you."

"I know you will Shido you're my saviour after all."

Shido lifted up Tohka's chin leaning in slowly towards her. Tohka smiled and closed her eyes as there lips made contact with each other. She always loved being kissed by Shido it made her feel special being kissed out of the blue by him.

Tohka smiled as there eyes met once again. She quickly grabbed shido's hand and started dragging him away from the scene wanting to go home and have this party.

**Geez I can tell this was one of my very first fanfiction's after reading through the terrible grammar XD. I apologise for this and I am working right now to re-upload and correct every chapter. Making them easier to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tohka's party.

"Welcome home Tohka!" Shouted everyone in unison.

Tohka was amazed there were balloons, banners and so much food to go around. Loads of people were here to celebrate Tohka's return.

Those who had attended were the yamai twin's Yuzuru and Kaguya, Yoshino and even Miku made an appearance but in reality she mainly came to see Shido.

Yuzuru and Kaguya were twin sisters with matching ginger hair however; their personalities were different from one another. Kaguya was a more energetic joyful character. Whereas yuzuru was more robotic when it came to conversing but she still was a happy individual ever since Shido ended her rivalry with her sister and saved them both from disappearing.

Yoshino was a quiet but happy girl with long navy blue hair. She was around 13 years old and carried a rabbit puppet on her at all times and named her Yoshinon she was also a spirit saved by Shido.

The last spirit was Miku she was a huge pop idol due to her singing career and magnificent voice. She changed after seeing Shido express true love for Tohka as he journeyed through DEM industries just to save her risking his very life.

Also in attendance was Shido Itsuka's little sister Kotori who today was acting as Shido's happy cute little sister due to her wearing her white ribbons in her hair today.

Kotori was originally the spirit of fire known as efreet, but Shido also saved her.

Kotori is a 14 year old girl with pink hair and matching pink eyes. She has another personality and side to her life which is commander of ratatoskr a crew Shido joined for his mission to save the spirits. When she acts as the commander she wears black ribbons in her hair and becomes very bossy.

Tohka was overjoyed all her friends were present at this unexpected party but her eyes were quickly drawn to all the deluxe food that was on the table prepared by the ratatoskr crew. Tohka dragged Shido over to the table with her

"look look Shido! So much delicious food to eat." Tohka said in an excited tone.

"Yeah dig in this is a treat to welcome you back home." Shido replied passing Tohka her favourite Kinako bread.

Tohka ate the bread in seconds with delight pointing over to the Sake afterwards.

"Can I try some Shido?" Tohka questioned.

"Sure thing this is your party after all." Shido replied handing her a glass full.

Tohka took a sip and exploded in happiness.

"It's so good!" Tohka yelled downing the glass and started on the bottle itself.

"Hey hey Tohka maybe you shouldn't drink so much." Shido explained trying to take the bottle off her.

"But you said I could because it's my party?" Tohka replied trying to keep the bottle.

Shido released his grip giving up knowing its best not to upset Tohka's mood.

Kaguya and yuzuru leaned up towards shido's left and right arm their faces slightly reddened due to the effects of the alcohol they just drank.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru? What are you doing?"

"He he we never did get your pants off before did we Shido?"

"Petition please let us undress you." Yuzuru replied licking his neck.

"Hey darling is mine!" Miku countered hugging Shido from behind.

"Uh girls what are you doing?" Shido replied in a nervous tone.

Shido began to sweat immensely as he felt the girl's chests rubbing up against him. He began to panic when Kaguya started biting his ear.

"Hey! Get your hands off Shido!"Shouted Tohka as she pried their hands off of him.

"Only my body should touch him."

Tohka undid her buttons one by one removing her Raizen high ribbon causing Shido to turn bright red in the face. Shortly after she removed her skirt pressing up against Shido.

"Isn't that right Shido hic." Tohka pressed herself up against the overwhelmed Boy hiccupping as she held him.

"What's wrong Shido?" Tohka asked noticing Shido was acting strange.

"Eh nothing I just need something to eat." Shido said in a panicky state.

"Ahh okay. I'll feed you Shido." Said tohka holding him tighter.

"Wait a second if darling needs feeding then I can feed him!" Miku shouted clinging to Tohka's shoulder trying to pull her off Shido.

"Not so fast I the lovely Kaguya will feed Shido!"

"Reply. Shido say ahhh."

After an exhausting three hours of Shido being fought over by the beautiful girls in his household, Shido collapsed onto his bed sneaking off to his room after tohka was asleep. On the sofa with her Kinako bread soft toy and the other girls had gone home all partied out.

Shido even though he was exhausted, still managed to smile as he reflected on how happy Tohka was today, all in all, he was just glad she was back home.

It's hard to tell her in front of the other spirits without the risk of setting all the other girls into an unstable mental state and as a result having their spirit powers return to them.

Shido closed his eyes relaxing every muscle in his body to recharge for tomorrow. It's been sometime since a spirit has appeared ever since Miku and Shido could not afford to let his guard down.

He closed his eyes falling off into a deep well earned sleep.

"Shido. Shido?"

Shido groaned thinking he was just imagining things. But then he heard it again.

"Shido?" He then noticed the repetitive knocking on his door so gently.

Shido got up from his bed and turned the door knob edging the door open slightly revealing her innocent purple eyes.

"Tohka what is it?"

"Umm you see. I had a nightmare about losing you and I just wanted to check if it was only a dream."

"I'm still here don't worry."

"I'm glad well goodnight Shido."

"Hey tohka if you're scared you can sleep in here tonight?"

"Really? That would be great thank you!"

Tohka replied excitedly.

"Yeah just let me get the futon out you can have the bed." Shido said to tohka her expression quickly changing.

"Umm wait Shido."

"Hmm what is it Tohka?"

"I would prefer it if I could sleep in the same bed as you? I'd feel much safer if you hold me."

"Y. mean sleeping in my a... Arms?"

"You don't want to hold me Shido?" Tohka looked on at Shido with puppy eyes her top two buttons undone in her pyjamas revealing a sneak shot of her cleavage causing Shido to blush as she pressed her chest up against his.

"Of co... Course I do."

"Yay! Let's go then." Tohka grabbed Shido's hand and lay down with him. Shido wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his chest listening to his heartbeat whilst she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the red spatial quake disaster.

Shido and tohka both rested comfortably within each others arms as darkness descended upon the world.

The wind howled echoing through the night as it whisked through the trees.

As the night progressed, the storm strengthened becoming more dynamic and powerful as the clouds erupted.

Tohka began to shake in fear believing her and Shido were surrounded by gun fire not having experienced thunder before she held Shido tighter in fear. Shido noticed Tohka's upset state resulting with her vice grip on his ribs.

"There there it's okay." Shido said as he rubbed her head over and over again in an attempt to keep her calm.

Tohka didn't decrease the strength she was inputting upon Shido she just shook more holding him closer.

"It's just bad weather it's called thunder. I promise you're safe".

Tohka finally relaxed her tight hold on Shido but still shook at the sound of the thunder.

"It's scary Shido." Shido tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers ceasing her shaking as she felt his warm embrace through her body.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll protect you no matter what" Shido said as he broke off there kiss.

Tohka bewitched by Shido's sudden kiss, put her arms around his neck as she kissed him again more passionately this time displaying her gratitude for his kindness.

As there kiss broke off, the purple haired spirit stared right into Shido's eyes.

"Well that was incredible." Shido said.

Tohka put her hand on Shido's cheek gazing happily toward him.

"Shido i'm so happy you saved me. Ever since you came along life has been worth living and I owe it all to you my hero, my saviour. And don't worry you will save kurumi. But remember your promise don't kiss her."

"I got it I got it."

"Shido look out!" Said Kotori through his ear piece.

All of a sudden, a huge fragment of the ceiling was coming down towards the happy pair. Before Tohka could even scream, a blinding light cascaded through the room illuminating the night sky.

Tohka opened her eyes her vision now slowly returning to her and what she saw gave her a huge sense of relief. Tohka happily gasped as she admired the handiwork Shido just did wielding her own angel. The blade shined an ocean blue as it cut through the ceiling cleanly sparing them both from any injuries.

"Well looks like you saved me again." Tohka said hugging his arm.

Shido smiled now realising Tohka was unharmed.

Outside an explosion of epic magnitude and proportion sounded throughout the atmosphere. Car alarms blared off being sent flying by the colossal shock waves through the area.

"Kotori what's going on? What was that shockwave from?"

"A spatial quake much more destructive power than usual. Stand by for teleportation." Shido held out his hand to Tohka insisting she come with him.

As the two transcended through the atmosphere, Shido's vision was overcome with a huge sense of the colour red.

"What's going on Kotori?"

"I told you it's another spatial quake however; this one is different more destructive and dangerous."

"Yeah I also noticed it's a different colour than usual I noticed a red orb as we teleported here."

"You're right there Shido. We're also picking up different readings from the centre. The spirit mentality level is completely different and the strength of this spirits power is going off the charts. An identity of the spirit hasn't been revealed yet. So keep your eyes open Shido."

The next day...

Shido and Tohka were now walking to school with Kaguya and Yuzuru.

"What's wrong Shido you look worried?" Tohka questioned noticing the look of caution on his face.

"I'm just worried I won't be able to save this spirit. When I saw the power readings I got really nervous." Shido replied tugging at his collar.

"Don't be stupid Shido! You managed to stop me and Yuzuru fighting there is nothing you can't do." Kaguya yelled hugging his arm.

"Reply Kaguya is correct don't worry you managed to save 6 spirits so far." Yuzuru robotically stated kissing him on the cheek.

"They're both right Shido don't worry." Tohka said in a hyper voice hugging his other arm.

After Tohka and Shido arrived at their classroom. Their home room teacher Tamao Okamine had an announcement to make.

"Alright class settle down we have a new student today. You can come in now."

The classroom door opened a person now standing at the front of the class writing his name on the black board. As the mystery character turned around a voice sounded in Shido's ear.

"Shido there is no mistake. Whoever this person is they are the spirit responsible for last night's carnage."

"My name is Tubyoshi Kage I look forward to meeting you all.

"What's going on here Kotori this spirit is a male?!" Shido said quietly into the earpiece.

The new student stood tall his charming turquoise hair being his outstanding feature. His hair was in a spiky fashion.

Kage had quite a muscular figure broad shoulders and bulked up arms visible through his blazer he wore. Kage resembled Tohka's eyes his eyes also amethyst purple as they stared at the girl sat next to Shido one of his eyes now winking at her.

Shido was now in the physics room with Tohka, Kotori and Reine who were now observing Kage on the computer screen.

"What now Kotori there is no way I will be able to seal him?"

"There is a way Shido."

"Oh please tell me I don't have to dress as Shiori again?!"

Tohka and Kotori laughed seeing Shido's face.

"No Shido we have to do what's called a spirit division. Basically one of the female spirits will have to temporarily absorb the new spirits powers by making them fall for her and then you will kiss that spirit to seal their powers for good." Reine explained as she sipped her overflowing sugar coffee.

"Sounds like a plan but who would be able to do this?" Shido questioned rubbing his chin in thought.

"Shido i'll do it..."

"Tohka?"

"He's already got his eyes on me so we have no choice don't worry I can do it."

"Tohka just please be careful I don't like the look of him."

"Of course Shido you can count on me!"

Tohka stood on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around Shido's neck giving him a kiss to boost her happiness and confidence levels.

"Please be careful Tohka."

"Of course Shido. You've saved my life twice i'm not going to let it go to waste."

Tohka left the physics room beginning her mission as she searched for the male spirit.

"Kotori please keep an eye on her. I have a bad feeling about him."

"Of course big brother!"

**Why is Shido so scared of this spirit? And what is this spirits true power and behaviour stay tuned and find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tohka's mission begins.

"Good morning. You're new here aren't you?" Tohka questioned Kage as he put his trainers back in the locker.

"Yeah you're the cutie who was staring at me when I introduced myself. So what can I do for you?" Kage replied staring into her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like me to show you around the school."

"Sure spending time with a cute girl like you after school. No problem."

Meanwhile on ratatoskr...

"So if Tohka succeeds all I have to do is kiss her and then I will seal Kage's powers?" Shido questioned Reine.

"That's correct but you must understand the potential danger here. If the plan back fires and Tohka falls for Kage, he will absorb her powers and you will have to seal her again." Reine replied.

"No problem I believe in Tohka she can do this." Shido said in a confident tone.

We'll be surveying her making sure everything goes according to plan and just to be sure no AST get involved." Kotori said whilst she sucked on her lollipop.

Back at the school...

"And this is the cafeteria. My personal favourite is Kinako bread it's so delicious!"Tohka piped excitedly.

"Ahh is that right I see someone delicious right in front of me." Kage said as he gazed at Tohka.

"What where?" Tohka said as she looked from side to side searching.

"Right here" Kage declared as he stroked Tohka's cheek.

"Eh me? I'm not food?" Tohka said looking onwards confused.

"Never mind then."

"Okay anyway let me show you the roof next."

Just as tohka said this Kage cupped Tohka's chin with his index finger and thumb lifting it up so she was looking right at him into his eyes.

"Say Tohka why don't we skip the tour and just take a leap. Are you seeing anyone right now? Or can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

Tohka had a strange look in her eyes as if she wasn't herself in the slightest as she simply shook her head and said she would go with him to dinner.

Kage mischievously grinned leaning in for a kiss.

"Tohka it's time to go home."

"Shido?"

"Oh okay then i'll see you tomorrow Tohka bye." With that Kage kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Come on Tohka let's go home." Shido took Tohka's hand and tried to mask the feelings inside. He felt resentment and jealously towards the male spirit for trying to kiss Tohka. But he made sure to hide how he felt because it's all part of the plan and besides if Tohka were to find out she would be greatly upset and bail on the objective.

At the end of the day Shido had to smile because Tohka loved him after all and she was simply misleading the spirit. Or was she? She had a strange look in her eyes when she said yes to the date with Kage Shido thought to himself. He was quickly cheered up though when Tohka embraced his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you today we haven't had much time to talk to each other. So i'm looking forward to dinner tonight." Tohka smiled being reunited with Shido again making Shido hasten his worries for now.

As Tohka walked beside Shido he grasped her hand within his making Tohka smile as a result.

"So Tohka..." Shido said but was cut off by Tohka.

"Don't worry Shido I don't have any feelings for Kage i'm doing this so you can seal his powers no other reason." Shido sighed with relief closing his finger within hers to tighten his grip on her.

All of a sudden, a voice piped in Shido's ear.

"Shido I have something to show you. Can you come to the ratatoskr?"

"Sure. Tohka I'll cook dinner in a second Kotori wants to see me."

"See you later hurry back!"

Shido nodded as he prepared for teleportation.

Before he knew it Shido was now on the bridge in the captains domain.

"Shido welcome. Sorry I took you from Tohka but this is important."

"No problem what's the situation?"

Kotori pressed the button on her chair bringing Kage's picture on screen along with his vital levels and spirit mentality readings.

"I looked into your inquiry about Kage and I have found readings of Miku in his spiritual presence."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is there is a chance Kage may possess a similar power to Miku so he has the power to brainwash girls by looking in their eyes. Tohka may be in trouble if she goes on this date tomorrow."

"Don't worry Tohka isn't the kind to be controlled I know she can do it."

"Your confidence in her is admirable. Okay we will proceed with the project however; we will still be keeping an eye on her just in case things should go wrong. Well let's get to work.

Shido was transported back home his cute little sister now with her white bows worn leading on ahead. Before he knew it Shido was overwhelmed.

"Shido"

"Darling! Darling!"

"Welcome back Shido-san."

"Shido Your back now can we talk to each other?"

Miku was gripping onto Shido as he shuffled towards the kitchen difficultly.

"What do you think you're doing miku? Only I can hug Shido?!"

"Tohka? Miku? Please wait i'm trying to cook dinner. We'll talk after I've cooked dinner Tohka. Yes Miku your singing is beautiful as always but please sit down at the table if you're staying for dinner."

Shido soldiered on up to have a bath leaving Kotori and the other girls to do karaoke. He needed to relax his muscles and soothe his mind from the worries he was enduring.

As he bathed in the relaxing tub, his mind wondered off thinking about Kage trying to kiss Tohka he knows that it's all part of the plan for Tohka to seduce the spirit but he could not help feeling a huge amount of hatred towards him. What if he tries to hurt Tohka?! I have to strengthen my abilities of sandalphon and protect her.

Don't worry Tohka I will protect you I swear it! Now feeling recharged Shido dried himself off and changed into his nightwear heading towards his bedroom when something inside caught his eye.

"Forgive me Shido but I really wanted to talk to you today I've been feeling lonely spending time with that spirit instead of you."

"Fine but why are you wearing that?" Shido stutters as he points at Tohka shaking.

"The girls at school told me this is the best way to help a guy relieve from stress and Shido has seemed worried and troubled lately.

Tohka was kneeling on Shido's bed in nothing but her matching blue underwear.

"Now come here Shido I can make you relax." Shido slowly sits down on the bed slightly nervous as to what was going to happen.

Tohka kneels behind Shido and starts rubbing his shoulders in a massage fashion. Shido's facial expression quickly changed feeling his stress and worries leave him.

"How does it feel Shido is it relieving your stress?"

"Ahh yes it is actually thank you Tohka. Where did you learn this?"

"Reine told me it is my job to make sure your happy and stress free so she taught me this."

Tohka digs her elbow into Shido's back smoothing out his knots.

"What's troubling you Shido?"

"It's nothing i'm just tired I guess."

Tohka sighs knowing Shido is hiding something from her but dismisses the thought and gets back to work.

"Tohka."

"What is it Shido?"

"I won't let anyway hurt you again. I swear I will get stronger and protect you!"

Tohka slightly blushes now in front of his face. Tohka grabs Shido by the shoulders and pulls him close.

"Thank you Shido i'm really glad you saved me."

"I promise nobody will hurt you again."

Shido lifted Tohka's chin and closed the gap between their lips Tohka's cheeks reddened and her eyes closed as she was absorbed in the passion. Once the kiss broke off Tohka was smiling brightly.

"Do your best tomorrow and i'll get you some Kinako bread."

The next day, Tohka is waiting outside the restaurant where she has to meet Kage. She's wearing a pink polo t-shirt with a short navy blue skirt and white tights.

"Hello their gorgeous ready for our dinner date?"

"Mm yeah i'm so hungry!"

"Don't worry you can eat as much as you want"

"Seems like the date is going okay so far. Maybe you can stop worrying now shin." Said reine as she observed the spirit mentality levels.

"No something doesn't seem right about him." Shido said in an aggressive worried tone as he clenches his fist tight.

"If he harms one hair on her he's going to be a dead man!"

The dinner date progressed along nicely Tohka ordered one of everything not a problem though since ratatoskr took the liberty of possessing ownership of the restaurant for just today. Tohka took Kage's hand rushing off towards the arcade. Tohka and Kage laughed as they played several arcade games.

"How about we take some photos as a memento for this date. Tohka began to blush still not clear on the difference between a medical exam photo and a normal photo. Tohka didn't say anything just went red and shook her head. Kage laughed and patted her head

"Don't worry lets go watch the sun set"

"Okay"

Tohka and Kage went to the same spot both Shido and Tohka went on their first date. Kage brushed his hand against Tohka's and took her's within his.

"Hey Tohka would it be okay if I kiss you?"

"I guess that would be okay" said Tohka her eyes changing again.

As Kage neared closer and closer to tohka, images of Shido appeared in her head the one she loved her saviour.

When Kage was moments away from closing the gap, Tohka reacted as she had just woken up pushing him back.

"Stop sorry I can't do it."

Kage went from smiling to an aggressive look.

"What are you talking about Tohka kiss me?"

"No I don't want to. Shido is the only one I want to kiss."

"Well then I guess i'll have to kill him!"

Tohka became shocked and frightened.

"Please don't hurt him."

Tohka began to get worried as an ominous aura emitted from Kage.

Kage grabbed Tohka by her purple hair and threw her towards the earth causing the ground to implode and create a crater.

"Now Tohka be a good girl and surrender yourself to me princess."

Tohka sprung to alert stepping on the ground calling her angel. But try as she might nothing arose. Kage laughed maniacally

"looking for this?" Kage was holding Tohka's nehemoth the dark sandalphon.

"I've been draining your power it's useless to resist. Now tremble in fear of my angel Draconicus!"

A malicious blade covered in tainted red spikes lay in Kage's hand.

"No matter all I need to do is drive this through your heart and I can steal all of your remaining power!"

The blade neared Tohka's chest closer and closer.

"Tohka!"

All of a sudden, Kage's blade was covered in a small layer of ice.

"Shido"

"Oh so you're going to fight me? Interesting! Then let's see what you have got Itsuka Shido!" Kage charged at Shido blood lust within his eyes.

"Sandalphon!"

Sandalphon appeared in Shido's hands blocking Draconicus from piercing his flesh.

"Impossible how do you still have Sandalphon I absorbed it from her."

"I sealed Tohka's powers so it resides within me."

"No matter it's nothing compared to my angel!"

Draconicus slashed down shattering sandalphon into pieces.

"You can't defeat me i'm the strongest spirit ever to exist. Your pathetic sealing strategy won't work on me! Now wait there while I take care of princess."

Tohka was on her knees in tears as the murderous Kage walked towards her.

"I won't forgive anyone who makes her cry!"

All of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck down on Shido causing Kage to stop. As lighting danced around him, his body became fortified his attire changing completely. On his arms appeared navy blue gauntlets. He was now wearing a navy blue jacket as well with a golden headband on his forehead a ruby embedded on the middle of it. His eyes glowing a mysterious golden colour as he emerges from the lightning.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Takamiya Daetra and I won't let you lay a hand on Princess. Angel descend from the heavens as you hear me call thy name Raiha!"

Another lightning bolt crashed into the solid ground revealing a lightning blade sheathed within the earth.

Takamiya grabbed the blade by the hilt releasing it from the ground lighting emerging from it as it was held by its master.

"Your opponent is me. Come at me with all you've got!"

"What's going on what happened to Shido? Is he really a spirit?!"

"So you have finally decided to show yourself. Kaminari no seishin (spirit of lightning.)"

**A shocking development Shido has gone into a trance and revealed his spirit power which he had no idea he possessed. How will this fight conclude stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 spirit of lightning vs. Kage the marauder

"So you have decided to show yourself spirit of lightning."

"How dare you address me so lightly as if you have not caused harm to one of your comrades!? You will pay for your crimes towards princess! Repent!"

Takamiya Daetra (Shido) slashed down with Raiha emitting a row of lighting strikes.

Kage drew Draconicus grinning blade in hand.

"Thank you for your spiritual energy you fool!"

However, as he attempted to absorb the tremendous lighting bolt the overwhelming spiritual energy effortlessly forced through the once feared blade's defence sending volts of lighting through Kage's body.

"You dare try to consume my power? Are you mocking me!?" replied Daetra as he sheathed his blade.

"Damn you! This battle has just begun!" In a blinding fury, Kage infused his spiritual power through his arms as he approached the golden aura emitting spirit.

Tohka mustered all of her leftover strength to stand up but soon found herself falling again from exhaustion.

"Princess please stay back you're in no condition to fight. Rest here."

"Are you Shido?" tohka questioned gazing into his golden pupils."

"My apologies princess I don't recall that name. Wait here this will not take long." Daetra replied setting her down leaning against a nearby tree.

"Raiha answer my plea and fight with me once more! Grant me more power!" Daetra's mysterious angel let out a blinding blue light surging more power through its masters' body.

Daetra charged at Kage unsheathing Raiha once more.

"You're old news spirit of lightning! My power has far surpassed yours whilst you were idly sleeping away like the coward you are!"

"It seems you have forgotten my Colossus power. Very well allow me to demonstrate it once again sending chills through every core of your body!"

Daetra and the marauder's blades collided sending sparks from both weapons. Kage sent a kick towards Daetra's legs in an attempt to knock him off his balance.

Daetra grinned predicting his movements leaping just before his surprise attack could take effect.

Kage gritted his teeth as he took the full force of Daetra's mid air round kick to his head.

"So it seems you can still" Kage was interrupted as he felt the mighty iron fist connect to his gut bringing him to his knees only making Kage even more furious.

"I'm not going to lose!" Kage stabbed his malicious blade into the earth releasing an ominous red light and piercing spikes shooting there way through the ground.

Daetra stabbed his own angel through the ground Raiha's lighting halting Draconicus' raging spikes.

Kage grinned raising his palm up causing dozens of spikes to levitate and fire towards Daetra. Daetra quickly released his grip from Raiha infusing spiritual energy through his hands and feet. As the spikes launched towards its target getting closer and closer Daetra punched and kicked through the incoming projectiles smashing them to pieces. Kage laughed as he slashed Draconicus downwards.

"The end!"

All of a sudden hundreds of spikes fell from the sky burying the spirit of lighting.

"You fool did you think I would simply strike from one direction? Guess you were no match for me after all!" Kage cackled staring upon the grave of his opponent.

"No Shido!" Tohka let out a blood curdled scream as she witnessed this brutal surprise attack. All of a sudden the ground beneath her shook tremendously.

"What's happening?"

An immense aura shot towards the sky like a roaring fire. Erupting through the death strike Daetra eviscerated the spikes to pieces.

"Impossible!"

Kage glared at Daetra who had his hands connected in a cross manner.

"Well now the warm up is over, I think it's time I put you in your place"

Daetra yelled as he summoned forth more and more spiritual power infusing his whole body with golden light creating a crater beneath him.

"Now taste the power of the strongest spirit!"

Daetra stretched his arm out summoning a lightning sphere within his palm closing his fist around it, Daetra punched towards Kage shooting forth a lighting cannon blast.

Kage screamed in pain as he braced the oncoming blast. Blood dripped down the receivers arm as shards of his armour pierced his flesh.

"Damn you! Damn you!" Kage slashed down at Daetra and slashed simultaneously. Both swordsmen sliced and sliced displaying a spectacular blade dance as their blades collided with each other.

"So are you just going to defend Mighty spirit?"

"You really must not know my true power. Well allow me to show you young one." Daetra's ruby shined immensely blinding Kage. Kage gazed in shock as Daetra's angel began to change shape. Before he could defend, Kage was struck by Daetra's angel now in the form of a lightning spear.

"Impossible how did you change your sword into a spear?!"

"Do you realise now young one? The gap between our powers is too grand for you to even scratch my angel."

"Don't count me out yet!"

Kage parried Daetra's spear as strike after strike attempted to destroy his defence. Once again Raiha began to glow a blinding light as it began to shape shift once more. Daetra pulled Raiha apart revealing two one handed short swords. Daetra slashed down at Kage breaking his defence. Kage yelled grabbing Daetra's arm and throwing him towards the sky. Daetra grinned throwing his dual blades towards the ground causing a sphere full of lighting bolts to electrify Kage.

Kage yelled in agony shaking off the volts. Daetra somersaulted three times landing safely on the ground. Rushing forwards, Daetra grabbed the blades slicing upwards at Kage.

Blocking Raiha with Draconicus was not effective as the blade smashed to pieces.

Gazing in fear Kage stepped back almost falling over in fear.

"It's over Kage the marauder! Lighting flash stream!" Kage now defenceless suffered the wrath of Daetra's Lighting infused 50 hit combo annihilating what was left of his spiritual armour.

Kage cowered in fear as he stared into the eyes of the spirit he could only see as a mighty god bringing down his divine punishment.

"How can you be this powerful? Just what the hell are you!?"

Daetra converted back to the long sword it once was and proceeded to finish Kage with a mighty blow.

"Please I don't want to disappear!"

Upon hearing those words, Daetra suffered a massive headache as his eyes shifted from shido's back to his own showing signs Shido was regaining his consciousness once more. Taking this rare chance Kage limped away leaping on to his nearby hidden motorcycle he intended to use after completing his objective.

Tohka originally intended to pursue him but realised Shido's safety was more important right now as she saw him collapse his body and attire returning to normal. Tohka ran to him embracing him within her arms as she tried to shake him awake.

"Shido hang in there! Please Shido! What do I do?" Tohka said in a panicked state.

With the spiritual energy interference gone, Shido's earpiece began to echo out the voice of his sister. Tohka grasped the earpiece pleading for help.

"Kotori please help Shido collapsed! What should I do?"

"Tohka calm down. Shido is fine. We are preparing the ratatoskr to pick you both up please remain at your current location."

"But we have to get him to a hospital. He is completely out cold."

"Tohka he is going to be fine I will debrief once we have picked you both up. It's time I tell you about what just happened here.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I had personal stuff going on which blocked my inspiration but I won't bore you with that. Anyway by popular demand I'm back and I will be continuing both this fan fiction and flames too hard to extinguish bringing out a new chapter at the most weekly. I hope you liked this chapter and please review if you did and even if you have some ideas or improvements thanks and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the fate of Itsuka Shido

With both Shido and Tohka safely evacuated to the ship, Shido was transported to the recovery room whilst Tohka and Kotori went to the board room despite Tohka's insistence to stay with Shido.

"What's going on Kotori? What happened to Shido?"

"Tohka Shido isn't who he appears to be he is in fact a spirit like my self. That is why he has the ability to seal yours and my powers at will. He isn't just any spirit though he is the most powerful and therefore the most dangerous."

"That's impossible ever since I first met Shido he hasn't appeared to me as a spirit but as a normal human being."

"Then how do you explain how he has the ability to summon an angel? Or the fact he summoned his very own angel also?"

Tohka was speechless as she didn't understand any other reason why this had happened.

"Shido had his powers sealed away in order to provide him with a safe and normal human life."

"Is Shido going to be okay?"

"For now he is in a stable condition. However, he is beyond saving."

Tohka's expression quickly changed

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Tohka but my boss gave me direct orders to decommission Shido should he deem a threat to this world that is the goal of Ratatoskr."

"What are you saying he is your brother isn't he?"

Kotori materialised her angel Camael her weapon surrounded with ferocious flames.

"Right now he is a threat to this world and must be sacrificed to preserve the future of this world."

Kotori took off like a bullet dashing down towards the recovery room Tohka hot on her tail. Now in the room Kotori slashed down her angel but just before the blade could make contact, it was countered by Tohka's Sandalphon.

"What are you doing Tohka?"

"I should be asking that question! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Move aside princess it's my duty"

"No I will not let you take the person who means everything to me and my very existence!"

"Listen to yourself you said so yourself that you think this world is beautiful and would hate to see it destroyed!"

"The one who showed me the world's beauty was Shido! He is my reason to live!"

"You're making this even harder than it already is Tohka! I don't want to kill my precious older brother either you know! But if he goes out of control not only this world but the entire solar system could implode with his hidden power" Kotori protested tears raining from her eyes.

Tohka still holding back against Kotori preventing the blade hitting Shido was also in tears.

"Please let him live I need him. I'll keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't use his spirit power. I swear just please don't kill him! Didn't you say Ratatoskr doesn't aim to kill spirits? I know he may been just fulfilling his job you asked him when we first met. But I know for a fact if it wasn't for him always being there by my side and rescuing me I wouldn't be who I am right now. He saved me from my despair when I became corrupted. So please let me return the favour to him and take care of him."

Kotori let out a sigh her expression changing slowly to a smile as she dematerialized her angel

"I'm glad there is someone beside Shido who cares for him this much." Kotori placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay I'm counting on you to watch over my big brother"

Meanwhile at DEM headquarters…

"What do you mean you failed to capture princess!?" shouted Maxwell Prescott.

"I'm sorry master Prescott but that punk Itsuka Shido got in my way and then he transformed into the spirit of lightning."

"Wait so Takamiya has awakened?"

"Yes sir. That bastard! He's not so tough I'm the strongest! I'm going to end this once and for all!"

"Wait Kage let's sit back and watch how this plays out. It looks like it could become very interesting."

"But master Prescott!"

"That's an order Kage don't forget I gave you your power! I can easily take it away returning you back to your normal life!"

Kage gritted his teeth and swallowed his pride bowing to Prescott.

"You're right master forgive my rudeness. I shall wait on standby for your orders. Well then if you'll excuse me." Kage said as he returned to his living quarters.

As he entered his room, in a boiling rage he crashed his fist into the nearest wall creating a huge hole. "Curse you spirit of lighting! Making a fool of me! I swear I'll make you pay. Starting with taking everything you love first!"

"Stop it! What are you doing to Tohka? Kage you bastard let her go!" Shido bellowed as Kage throttled Tohka causing her to pass out on the ground.

"NOO!" Shido sat bolt upright drenched in sweat he gazed vigorously around the room realising he wasn't outside but somehow in a bed.

"What happened with that incident with Kage?" Shido thought to himself wiping the tear from his eye caused by the nightmare he just had. Or was it a reality?

All of a sudden, Shido's bad thoughts were interrupted from the sound of breathing that wasn't his own. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Shido noticed Tohka asleep at the end of his bed. Shido reached out his left hand brushing Tohka's cascading amethyst hair away from her eyes and stroking her cheek after moving her hair behind her ear.

"Thank goodness you're alright Tohka. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You mean so much to me your irreplaceable. I know you can't hear me right now and if I told you right now you would probably ask me is it some kind of food just like when we first went on a date. But I Love you Tohka". Shido kissed Tohka on the forehead and then went back to sleep.

But despite going back to sleep, Shido still woke up before Tohka the next morning. Tohka slowly opened her eyes them soon shooting wide open after seeing Shido smiling at her. Tohka couldn't control herself as she threw her arms around his stomach and cried being so thankful Shido was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 spirit of lightning's objective

Despite surviving his battle with Kage, Shido's body didn't escape damage. Kotori transformed back into Shido's cute caring little sister with her white ribbons placed back in her beautiful long hair separated them into twin tails.

"Big brother are you sure you're okay?" questioned Kotori staring at shido's bandaged and supported injury.

As a result of the encounter, Shido broke his arm along with a strain on his body due to the spiritual power he exerted.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. After all I still have to cook dinner."

"No Shido you're far too weak right now. Please let yourself recover." Said Tohka on the verge of tears.

Shido quickly surrendered realising the extent of his injury which he still had no idea why his body was so weak.

Tohka kept it a secret about what happened under orders of Kotori saying it was for the best.

"But if I can't cook tonight who will?"

"Leave it to me Shido!" Said Kannazuke appearing from out of nowhere.

"What are you scheming?" questioned Kotori back in commander mode.

"Nothing really I just figure if I cook dinner for you guys that the commander will praise me by using me as a door mat."

Kotori grew angry kicking him into the kitchen.

"If you give us food poisoning it will be castration understand?"

"Of course commanders please relax whilst I make preparations for dinner."

Back into the innocent side of Kotori, she returned to tending to Shido to be sure he doesn't over exert himself.

"Shido-san welcome home" Said Yoshino with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah Yoshino great to be home. I'm sorry I didn't call"

"It's okay I was phoned by Ratatoskr. I'm just glad you're okay." Yoshino replied.

All of a sudden, Kotori screamed as the cooker caught fire in the kitchen. Yoshino rushed over freezing the fire with the use of her power. Kotori angry now replaced her white ribbons back to black ones.

"KANNAZUKE!"

"Ahhh commander please forgive me!"

"Unforgivable!"

After a brutal beating, Kannazuke was ordered back to the Ship where he was to clean the entire space of it including all of the living quarters.

"Guess we don't have a choice. Tohka Yoshino come give me hand with cooking dinner"

"Yes Shido-san." Yoshino replied

"Shido are you sure you're okay?" Tohka questioned with a worried expression.

"I'll be okay if you both help me out. So could you please give me a hand?"

Tohka smiled in relief and helped Shido and yoshino cook dinner. Hopefully things would be okay for Shido from now on is what Tohka hoped for.

The next day…..

"Okay Kotori we're off to school."

"Okay big brother have a safe trip. Oh and Tohka."

Kotori leaned close to Tohka's ear and requested

"Keep my brother safe. I'm counting on you."

"Of course Kotori leave him to me." Seeing Shido back on his feet relieved Tohka.

As they were en route to school, Shido's best friend Tonomachi Hiroto came to greet the pair of them. Placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"Yo Shido walking with Tohka to school again you lucky dog" All of a sudden, Shido groaned as his eyes changed from his usual colour to a luxurious golden colour.

"Shido what's wrong!" Tohka caught Shido as he almost fell to his knees.

"Shido are you okay?"Hiroto asked.

"I'm fine just still recovering from this fever." Shido said not knowing himself what was wrong with him either.

"He's okay Tonomachi-san you go on ahead I'll take care of Shido." Tohka reassured him as she helped Shido back up.

Shido and Tohka talked after Tonomachi ran on ahead.

"Are you sure you're okay to go back to school Shido? You don't look so good?" Tohka questioned a huge look of concern upon her face.

"Of course Tohka. Why? Don't you want me to go to school with you?" Shido replied.

"That's not it at all don't think that for a second! It's just I'm worried about you. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would-"Tohka was interrupted when Shido stroked her pretty amethyst hair a look of surprise on her face.

"Don't worry I'm okay now."

What's wrong with me? I feel so weak and my head hurts so much I can't concentrate in class. Shido thought to himself trying to concentrate.

All of a sudden, Shido's head was erupted with immense pain his eyes glowing gold. After screaming out in pain, Shido collapsed alarming everyone in the classroom. "Teacher allow me to take him to the infirmary." Said a girl in the classroom.

"Oh yes please do miss Tokisaki " The revealed student had long beautiful cascading black hair covering one of her eyes only revealing one ruby eye. Being absent for about a month she suddenly returned back to school. Kurumi hooked Shido's arm onto her shoulder carrying him out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, Tohka is doing her stretch exercises with the other girls in her P.E. class.

"What's wrong Tohka? You have been spacing out for a while now." Tohka looked up to see her classmate Ai yamabuki.

"No I'm fine it's just Shido" Tohka started to tear up being hugged by the famous trio in her class Mai hazakura, Ai yamabuki and Mii Fujibakama.

"What's wrong did you have a fight?"

"Don't worry we're here for you!"

"He's so lame"

"No you have got it all wrong. I'm just worried about him."

"oh you're so cute Tohka!"

"Shido is a lucky guy!"

Tohka blushed but her expression quickly changed after she overheard two girls conversing.

"Did you hear about the boy in class 2-2? He just collapsed."

"Yeah I think his name was Itsuka Shido."

Tohka's eyes shot wide open especially after hearing who took Shido to the infirmary. Shortly after she ran out of the gymnasium.

Elsewhere,.

"Hmmmm Shido I don't what it is but, you're giving off a very nice sense of power."

Kurumi licked her lips as she trailed her finger along his cheek.

"And there is no one around to interrupt my meal." Kurumi chuckled as she flicked her hair revealing her golden eye a clock embedded inside in place of her pupil.

"Zafkiel!" all of a sudden, a ginourmous clock animated into the room. Kurumi materialised her flintlock pistol positioning it near Shido's head.

Before the gun had a chance to get any closer, Kurumi's wrist was grabbed with tremendous force.

"Oh ho so you're interested in my power? Angel of time?"

Kurumi stared in awe at those golden luminous eyes.

"Impossible it's you isn't it? Daetra Sama!"

"I'm impressed you remember me owner of Zafkiel. However, I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you. After numerous times of trying to take over this human's body and conscious, I have finally succeeded. And now I can complete my mission and destroy the most cursed existence in this world! Phantom"

Kurumi was sent off the infirmary bed into the nearest wall after an aftermath of Takamiya's aura.

"I am going to destroy that spirit and prevent him from making anymore suffering in this world!" In a blinding light, Takamiya shot straight through the open window at magnificent speed.

"Shido? Shido? What did you do to Shido Tokisaki san?"

"Shido isn't himself anymore. He's been possessed by the most ancient spirit there is."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes Takamiya Daetra has returned."

Meanwhile origami the white haired maiden had her armour equipped and spotted the possessed Shido through her face mask.

"Was that Shido just now? I could have sworn I detected spiritual life force from him. It can't be!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the search for phantom

Origami rubbed her eyes once again hoping her eyes were playing tricks on her. But regardless of how many times she tried to readjust her vision, the view in front of her did not change itsuka Shido afloat in the air with a bewitching and menacing aura of a spirit.

She could not believe it Shido's current terrifying aura resembled something she felt when she was younger. She had to confirm what was going on. Unyielding her wings she rose to the air with her jet pack ignited flying towards the same direction Shido went in.

Tohka ran frantically in a panic through the corridors of the school searching every inch hoping to see Shido with a huge smile on his face eating her handmade lunch. But no matter where she ran to, Shido was no where to be found. All of a sudden a static noise approached Tohka's eardrum.

"Tohka can you hear me?"

It was Shido's little sister Kotori

"I read you what's the matter?"

"We got readings of a huge spiritual power and we could only think that something has happened to Shido."

Tearfully Tohka replied

"Yes he is gone. I can't find him anywhere."

"Tohka calm down. Do you know where he could be?"

"No Kurumi just said that he left after saying he had a mission to complete. Do you have any idea where he could have gone or who he could be after."

"I'm sorry I don't know where he could have gone after all Shido isn't himself right now."

"I see." Tohka looked on in misery not knowing where Shido had run off to he could be in trouble right now.

Meanwhile, Takamiya Daetra continues his conquest find and destroy phantom to end his black magic possessing innocent humans but little did he know an AST member was in pursuit of him right on his tail and was quickly catching up to him.

"Halt you monster!" cried out the white haired origami grabbing his leg.

"What do thou plan on doing human?" Daetra retorted facing the AST soldier.

"Cease your flight and tell me what you're planning!" Daetra smirked at the reply he received.

"Foolish human I am on a mission of the highest importance I cannot afford anyone to hinder my objective."

"Silence this is an order from the Anti spirit team! You will comply or I will be forced to use more extreme methods to halt your objective!"

"Oh ho very interesting. You a mere human think you're a match from a god of my power?" Daetra grabbed origami's hand sending a chop towards her back.

The impact sent origami colliding to the ground if it wasn't for origami motioning her body in a somersault using her thrusters to propel herself from the ground, a massive crater would be underneath due to the impact of the strike.

"Damn spirit looks like you're stronger than the rest. I thought you were my friend but you were deceiving me all this time! Unforgivable!"

"Oh you mean the boy who I currently possess. Don't misunderstand the human I'm controlling has no idea what is going on as if he is asleep you could say."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU'RE POSSESSING HIM TO DO YOUR MISSION! UNFORGIVABLE YOU DIRTY SPIRIT!" with that origami shot straight towards Takamiya slicing at him with all her might her photon sword now equipped.

Daetra grasped the end of the blade with his bare hand effortlessly pushing back the blade whilst origami summoned her strength into its descent.

"Futile!" Daetra kneed her in the gut knocking the wind out of her.

Origami enraged took the full force of the blow sending a counter uppercut towards the deity like spirit. Daetra edged an inch back dodging origami's rage filled punch. Origami became enraged further aiming her photon blaster next. Shots fired continuously from the guns barrel towards Daetra who merely deflected them all with his aura.

However, origami was using that onslaught as a diversion using this chance to strike from behind with her reactivated photon blade. Daetra's expression changed all of a sudden to an irritated one.

"Pesky fly I refuse to play with you any longer!"

Daetra with incredible speed dodged origami's blade as if she were moving it in slow motion. Quickly getting in to origami's blind spot. Daetra let loose a surge of spirit lightning into origami's suit rendering it inactive.

Origami left speechless realised the strength Daetra's surprise attack for it not only halted the movement of her Anti spirit armour, she was also paralysed.

"What is this? My body it refuses to move no matter how much I try. I cannot move a finger."

"Lay there like a good girl and don't interfere with my mission any further!" Daetra ordered readying to take flight once more.

"Please let Shido go."

"Oh don't worry about that. Once my mission has been achieved I shall release him from his constraints."

Origami struggled further trying her hardest to move her motionless body.

"Would you like the power to kill him?" Origami looked on in puzzlement hearing a sinister voice in her ear.

"Who. Who is there!?" "If you want power I have no problem in giving it to you" The mysterious voice continued.

"Looks like I didn't have to search far for you after all. You're always easy to tempt poor girls into corruption. Isn't that right phantom?"

Origami's eyes shot wide open struggling vigorously to escape the frightening voice.

"No get away! I won't let you turn me into one! I'm human. HUMAN! Stay away from me!"

"Phantom get away from that girl and fight you coward! I Takamiya Daetra spirit of lightning officially challenge you as the king of the spirits! Come out you coward I shall rid you from this world!"

A huge shadow of darkness appeared on the ground in front of Daetra flying from the surface developing a human body. A black shadow figure now stared straight towards Daetra with menacing ruby bloodlust eyes.

"So you finally decided to face me. Then I will end your life right now!"

The spirit of lightning summoned a huge lightning blast from his palm towards phantom. Phantom did not leave his spot summoning a shadow forth to consume the lightning attack. Takamiya looked puzzled on the reaction phantom displayed to his lightning strike until he sensed his lightning he just launched very close.

With a second of adrenaline, Daetra anticipated the attack that appeared from behind his back from the shadow he saw a second ago this time launching the lightning instead of absorbing it.

"So you have that kind of ability to absorb my attack and reflect it back at me. Well then I guess I shall rely on physical attacks instead then. Angel descend from the heavens as you hear me call thy name Raiha!" A huge lightning bolt collided with the ground revealing a lightning embedded blade pierced through the solid surface of the battlefield.

Daetra grabbed the ruby hilt of his angel unsheathing it from the earth and raising it to the sky. "Phantom! The fight starts now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tainted by darkness

With Raiha drawn, the spirit wasted no time assaulting the evil that lies in front of him. Charging head first into danger unleashing a vertical slice upon phantom who dodged the strike by slipping into a shadow like appearance. Takamiya formed lightning within his open palm.

"Thou shall be extinguished into nothingness by my holy lighting!"

Takamiya unleashed the built up lighting and summoned it forth electrifying the area around phantom. This sudden magic attack backfired on the spirit king though as his whole body was electrocuted. Daetra shook off the pain acknowledging phantom's object which looked like some kind of mirror shortly after shattering to pieces shards of glass falling to the floor.

"I see so instead of taking my attack head on, thou decided to be a coward and reflect my own manoeuvre. However, that will not save thou!"

Takamiya strengthened his grip upon his lightning blade Raiha and dashed straight for the shadow figure. The spirit king didn't hesitate slicing continuously at the evading shadow unleashing lightning from his blade. Phantom grasped the blade and inflicted the first punch he had dealt since this duel had began. Colliding his fist with the king's lip.

Daetra wiped the dripping blood from his lip and sent a counter kick for phantom's abdomen. Once again phantom intercepted this attempt grasping his foot and throwing him down to the solid ground. King Daetra struggled to his feet panting heavily.

"This is going to be tougher than I anticipated. Regardless I refuse to fall to you creature of darkness!" Daetra declared lightning dancing around him.

Tohka quickened her pace after she received a call from Kotori confirming Shido's current location. Reserving her spiritual energy Tohka decided not to summon her spiritual attire choosing to rely on her stamina running instead. Almost half way to her destination, Tohka bumped into origami who was also worried about Shido.

"Origami? What are you doing here?" Tohka questioned the white haired AST officer.

"I'm searching for Shido. I need to find him at all costs. I fear he is in danger right now." Tohka nodded at origami the mutual feeling between them obviously there.

"I have the same feeling lets hurry!" Tohka replied origami and her now resuming there escapade for Shido.

Back at the crumbled battlefield, Takamiya and phantom are resuming their colossal and destructive battle. Daetra recites incantations creating huge lighting bolts to descend from the sky but each strike was either dodged or absorbed by the mysterious creature.

Still full of sheer determination, Daetra summoned another lightning bolt from above phantom dodged once again but did not expect the after strike. Takamiya thrusted an open palm lighting strike to phantom's gut causing volts of electricity to travel through the spirits body.

"Thou had anticipated my lighting bolt however thou were not prepared for my follow up strike. Now remain still under my holy lightning's paralysis!" Daetra sliced down upon the kneeling phantom but cut nothing but thin air as the mysterious phantom crept behind the puzzled king grasping him from behind slowly disappearing into his body.

"Ahhhh what is thou doing fiend release me!" Try as he might, Takamiya could not cease the movements of phantom which faded into his body and mind. Takamiya screamed in pain both hands on the side of his head gripping tightly.

"Get out of my body you monster!" And for the first time in the battle, phantom finally spoke. "I know you spirit king, as you reigned 1,000 years ago you craved nothing but power. I can grant you that wish your highness."

"Cease this hypnosis trickster fight me you coward!"

"You show rage and pretend to play the role of the great hero however, I know the true you. You crave more power and strength it's what you live for. Think about it, with my assistance you could be the most powerful most feared spirit. You can truly reclaim your throne and be king of not just the spirits but of humanity no this world!" Phantom proclaimed altering the look in the kings eyes.

"I could reclaim my throne and be the strongest?" Daetra questioned his pupils empty from their golden state drawn to phantom's deceiving words.

"Yes your highness everything will be within your grasp. So relax let go of your defence and allow me to make your wish shift into reality." Takamiya dropped his guard and emptied what was left of his resistance.

"Yes please do so oh great one grant me eternal power!"

"Very good your highness now just relax and allow me to take control." Daetra screamed out in pain but did not put up a fight of any sort just letting himself wallow in pain as his mind and body took a dramatic change. A dark and ominous purplish black aura immersed around Takamiya replacing his noble royal golden one.

His sapphire armour darkened highly to an obsidian black shade. His empty pupils now bled a deep ruby red as they opened from their awakening. Raiha the blade of lightning let out a high pitched sonic screech as if the weapon itself was crying out as a living being as its soul was forcefully removed. Its majestic silver became tainted with everlasting darkness the golden handle shifted to an amethyst shade. His darkness blade had now been awakened emitting sparks of purple lighting as it roared to life shattering the light and replacing it with never ending darkness.

As he cackled menacingly, two intruders had arrived. One had hair as white as the snow and the other purple of the amethyst gem.

"Oh look it's the princess and the trigger happy futile woman. Bow before your king and my power!"

Tohka and origami looked onwards in shock and sadness as they felt the darkness surfacing from the double possessed Shido.

"Shido what's happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Tohka pleaded to him tears in her eyes.

"That weak life form is no longer conscious! I have fully taken control of both his mind and body and with this plus my new power, I am fully reborn!"

Takamiya bellowed raising his newly formed lightning blade to the sky causing a colossal lightning storm.

"Yatogami Tohka it's useless that man isn't Shido anymore we have no choice but to fight him with all we have" Origami commanded as she equipped herself into her AST armour.

"Prepare yourself spirit!" Origami pursued the king activating her energy blade and her back thrusters to take her to the skies. Closing in on Takamiya, Origami sliced down on the spirit king who effortlessly parried her strike. Once again she tried to strike again and again but try as she might; she could not come close to breaking the spirit king's impregnable defence.

"Die futile mortal!" Takamiya ordered as he summoned a rain of purple lightning bolts upon her. The lightning was a direct hit ceasing Origami's movements and her out of this fight. Tohka prepared herself for battle realising it was the only thing she could do to get through to Shido. But the reality hit her hard realising if she hurt the spirit king she would be also hurting the one she loved most.

"Adonai melek!" upon Tohka's command her spiritual armour forged onto her body reawakening her reserved spiritual energy. Stepping on the ground she caused a huge crack to appear behind her causing a golden throne like stone to arise from the ground.

"Sandalphon!" Tohka unsheathed a huge sword from the stone slicing the rock sheath in half extending her blade longer releasing a crystallised extension.

"Halvanhelev!"

Tohka flew straight at the spirit king collided her enormous blade with his tainted Raiha. Takamiya blocked Tohka's mighty sword too easily brushing off Tohka's furious assault. Unleashing his lightning, Daetra punched Tohka his fist encircling lightning knocking Tohka back. Tohka's Halvanhelev suddenly had been surrounded by a huge purple light. Slicing it down with all her force creating a massive purple blast to unleash destroying a mountain behind the spirit king as he skilfully dodged. Tohka did not stop after missing though. She attacked relentlessly her attacks being blocked.

"I grow tired of this" Takamiya countered Tohka smashing Sandalphon to smithereens.

"If you won't serve me princess then you will die like all the others destined to should they get in my way!"

All of a sudden, the spirit king's movements had been halted.

"Don't interfere! It's over measly human cease this futile struggle." Takamiya appeared to going insane in Tohka's eyes but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I don't care! I'm going to end this don't get in my way! You're merely a shell now that I control!" All of a sudden a huge blue holy light came forth from the spirit king's chest. Tohka stared deeply at the core as if she could hear someone calling out to her from within.

"Shido? Shido is that you?" Tohka took the opportunity of Daetra letting his guard down and plunged her hand deep into the core feeling something inside. She pulled with all her might releasing Shido from the inside of Daetra.

He appeared to be holding something in his hand. On closer observation, it looked just like Raiha the lightning blade before it had been tainted by the darkness.

"Shido are you okay?"

"To…Tohka?"

"Thank goodness you're okay Shido! I was so worried." Tohka said as she embraced him tightly. Just then Shido heard another voice other than Tohka's and the spirit kings. However, Tohka or the king did not react as if they heard anything so he realised that the voice was speaking to him telepathically.

"Itsuka Shido. I thank you for releasing me from that barbaric environment. Thanks to you I feel like my self again." Shido looked down at Raiha seeing that the blade had now a holy aura as it had acknowledged him.

"My previous master has disappointed me greatly. He took the first temptation from the devil he received in return of being granted power. Little does he know that so called blade he's holding, is so much weaker than the original you now hold."

"I'm sure you are very confused right now but I have a request I would like to ask of you. Please fight my previous master and end the corruption inside him my new master." Shido nodded accepting the new strength he had been granted raising the blade to the sky he released the power of the holy lightning.

"With this power I will end your reign of terror!" Shido said to the now different looking king. Now he had lost Shido's body as a host, the phantom dwelling inside him returned him to his original body back in his prime of life. He had a sapphire cape draped on his shoulders which slowly darkened to black. Upon his head he had his golden headband which reverted from golden to purple amethyst. His royal attire had also darkened.

Shido began his transformation as the lightning encircled him. Sapphire gauntlets appeared on his arms along with sapphire body armour upon his torso. A snow white cape draped from his shoulders and the golden headband upon his head shined as Raiha acknowledged him as its new master.

"Interesting you think that weaker blade can be any match for the power I have obtained? Let's see how long that resolve of yours will last weak human." No time wasted the battle of light and darkness commenced.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Shido vs. the cursed spirit king

"Oh impressive. Even without my power inside you, you're still able to wield Raiha pretty well. However, that insignificant blade is no match for my Daku enraiha."

"So you're phantom. Now I can finally take revenge on what you did to my cute little sister! You robbed her of her humanity against her own will. And for that I will crush you into the solid ground and let you experience the pain she had to deal with first hand!" Shido replied infused with rage."

"Shido don't do it" all of a sudden a voice sounded in Shido's ear piece. "Fall back now you're no match for phantom."

"Sorry Kotori but I can't back down now. I'm going"

"Shido don't do it. Please big brother you'll die!" Kotori pleaded with Shido to fall back but no matter how many times she pleaded her older brother, Shido simply apologized and said nothing more now throwing his ear piece away.

"Let's settle this phantom! Let's go Raiha!" Shido clutched both of his hands around the hilt of Raiha and flew straight at the Phantom possessed spirit king.

Shido shone a golden aura surrounding him as he ascended and sliced downwards with his lightning blade. Purple sparks of lightning shot out of the spirit kings blade as he parried shido's sword strike. Retaliating Shido's first strike, the spirit king sliced for the spirit medium's inches away from making contact. Luckily Shido saw through the spirit king's attack evading to the side.

Shido was in disbelief of his currently active reflexes. He was surprised his body just moved on its own. And as he wielded and swung with Raiha, his swordsmanship was getting better by the minute as if it was second nature to him. Shido dropped his sword causing the spirit king to laugh at the pathetic strength of his supposed adversary. However, as the lighting blade dropped further and further to the ground, Shido dropped down grasping the blade again and slicing at the monarch's unguarded abdomen. Which unlike shido's attire wasn't fortified except by his cloth clothing. The strike from Shido's sword should have carved a wound into the king's body however; a black tar appeared over the rip in his skin in a flash it regenerated his skin. However, this didn't hinder Shido's determination to defeat phantom currently in the spirit kings body.

Shido and the spirit king's blades of lightning collided with each other meeting each other blow for blow. Causing shock waves in the sky eviscerating the clouds with their magnificent force. Colours of purple and gold glistened in the sky as both colours clashed with one another. Both flashing aura's rocketed to the solid earth now resuming their conflict on the ground. A surge of powerful purple lightning emerged from the cracks in the ground rushing straight for Tohka. Shido was swift on his feet anticipating the strike countering it with his own lighting ground attack.

"Don't you dare touch her phantom! This is between me and you!" Shido shouted in an aggressive tone charging straight towards the offender. Shido lunged forwards striking the possessed king's sword shattering the blade. All of a sudden, the fragments of the blade electrified piercing straight into Shido's less armoured area's surges of lightning shooting through his body. Shido shouted out in agonising pain as his whole body was electrified.

Tohka looked on at Shido screaming out his name as she watched him suffer. Tears coming out as she was powerless to stop his pain not even able to move her legs. Shido shook off the throbbing pain he was in. Dashing straight behind the spirit king slashing at his back causing a deep wound electrifying phantoms body. The spirit king kicked away Shido giving him space to fall backwards. Shido recovered quickly not letting him escape rushing straight at him at blinding speed collided straight into him like a golden comet. The golden light crashed into the possessed king unleashing a 10 hit lightning combo. And by the king's expression, it seemed this time he finally caused some kind of pain towards him as the spirit king gritted his teeth in irritation. Shido didn't let up firing lightning from his palm. The spirit king jumped up to avoid the lightning but fell right into Shido's trap as he leaped higher and slashed down at the phantom king. Shido's blade pierced the king's defence breaking his guard and causing him great pain.

"Oh ho looks like you're not all talk foolish mortal. However, this is where it ends!" Phantom infused his power with the spirit king further generating an obsidian purple infused death ball. Shido wielded Raiha and began infusing power into it.

"This is the end you inferior human!" Phantom unleashed his mighty death impact attack causing the environment around them to wither and die the plants and grass changing colour. But before the dreaded blast could touch Shido, a purple force field of great size and proportion appeared as Tohka embraced Shido protecting him. The shield she had generated far exceeded all her other attempts when using it miniscule as it absorbed the darkness death ball whole. Looking at Tohka's face he could tell she was in great pain as she exhausted her spiritual power to the lowest amount. If she were use even the tiniest fragment of her power, the consequences could be both fatal and life threatening.

"I'm glad you're okay Shido" Tohka said as she lost her spiritual armour reverting her back to her school uniform attire.

"Tohka why did you do that?" Shido questioned her a tear in his eye as she groaned from the pain.

"Because I wanted to protect the man I care about most in this world" Tohka said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You disgusting human! You dare defy the act of god!" the spirit king shouted summoning lighting and hitting tohka straight in the back. Tohka cried out in pain from the lightning hit as it travelled through every nerve in her body.

"Tohka!" Shido was enraged flying straight at phantom as fast as a speeding bullet slicing cleanly through his shoulder. This gave the spirit king enough pain to distract him long enough for Shido to escape from him with Tohka in his arms.

"Tohka are you okay? Speak to me!" Shido shouted in a worried tone. "Shido…" Tohka answered him but in a weakly tone.

"You stay here Tohka i'm going to settle this right now."

"Wait Shido don't go." "Let's get out of here."

"I can't do that Tohka."

"You heard what Kotori said you can't beat him Shido."

"After phantom has hurt you like this, I'm sorry tohka I can't just walk away."

"But." Tohka was interrupted as Shido kissed her stopping her pleas from escaping her mouth.

"Please just wait here Tohka this won't take long." Shido declared as he battle cried rushing back to his current worst enemy. Before Tohka could even attempt to stop Shido, she was absorbed into a beam of light. Moments later she found out she was taken aboard the fraxinus.

"What are you doing I need to help Shido! He's going to be hurt very badly!"

"Tohka there is nothing we can do now we have to trust Shido."

"But he is in trouble!" Tohka replied back in s desperate tone.

"Tohka you know as well as I do, that once Shido says he is going to do something he will do it. Right now Shido is fighting for what he believes in he's fighting for you Tohka." Kotori said as she concentrated on the screen.

Tohka calmed down but couldn't help but worry as she looked at him on the big screen. "That's it phantom! It's just you and me now let's settle this!" Shido charged Raiha wielded in his hand slicing in a circular fashion to try break the spirit king's guard. His movements were far too predictable though allowing the spirit king to launch a brutal counter attack. Shido was stabbed in the arm and punched straight in the gut by the kings other hand. Shido crashed to his knee's the darkness lightning blade still pierced in his arm.

"What's wrong is that all you've got? You're weak and pathetic you don't deserve the power of a spirit. You're nothing more than a poser!" The spirit king ridiculed Shido repeatedly but Shido heard no words coming from his mouth as he focused on unsheathing the sword from his arm.

Pain circulated through his body as he unleashed all of his strength to remove the piercing object. The spirit king's eyes shot open once he saw that Shido had successfully removed the blade and manoeuvred behind him at mind boggling speed despite his injury. On closer observation, the spirit king saw the dark blue flame igniting from his arm once extinguished revealed Shido's arm was completely healed. Shido collided with phantom continuously trying his best to land a hit on the fiend absorbing the pain dealt to him as he pushed onwards in a rage. Shido panted heavily breaking off from the spirit king.

"Damn his power. He's just too strong."

Once again Shido observed the ruby on the blade shine and that familiar voice reawaken in his mind again.

"The reason you are losing to him is your lack of self confidence and certainty you are going to win. The blade that fool wields is a mere inferior replica to the legendary weapon you hold in your hand. Believe in yourself and remember what you're fighting for. Let your feelings shine and summon that power into me and we can vanquish the true darkness!" Raiha commanded as Shido got back into his battle position.

Shido had now calmed down and resumed fighting with technique instead of brute strength.

The spirit king grew irritated throwing another killer death ball towards Shido full of confidence it would end this fight now princess was out of commission.

"Now Shido! Let your power to protect those you care about, crack that pathetic shell of his!" Shido confirmed Raiha's wisdom charging straight into the darkness emitting from the death ball which rapidly closed its distance on him. Slicing upwards with all his strength, Shido tainted the darkness attack with holy sky blue lightning converting all of the evil into good. After this, Shido performed a powerful lighting punch propelling the newly formed holy light orb back towards the spirit king. Without hesitating phantom sliced the orb clean in half with full confidence his power far succeeded Shido's. All of a sudden a bright glow emerged from the sliced orb emitting a blinding luminous after effect with the power of an illuminating star.

"Darn it a trap!" The spirit king shouted. But before he could sense the sneaky swordsman, Shido landed 7 strikes on him in a vigorous and painful combo attack causing an after effect of stinging holy lightning.

"You've got him on the ropes master great work." Raiha stated in a positive tone.

"Thanks but no matter how many times I land a blow, his defence won't give out." Suddenly, Shido's chest glew a high golden radiance.

"I don't believe it master. My sister is responding to you and is requesting you use her also." Raiha said in a shocked voice for nobody was able to reach his sister not even his previous master. Shido refused to be absorbed in his confusion. Shaking his head he reached into the glowing area of his chest pulling out a golden long sword.

"It's been so long since I have seen someone able to wield her. The golden blade of thunder also known sandasutoraiku Thunder strike"

"What is this now you possess two angels?!"

"Didn't you know phantom? Where there is lighting there is also thunder!" after saying this, Shido placed his blades together in a cross formation summoning lighting from above on phantom. Phantom gritted his teeth in aggravation firing purple lighting at Shido but inches from impact, he leaped into the air at terrific speed closing in on the spirit king. Phantom barely reacted in time to block the sword strike but completely forgot about Shido's other angel a huge mistake giving Shido the advantage as he slammed the blade into phantoms gut with the hilt of his sword. This unsuspected blow had a drastic after effect the force of the thunder power inside the sword propelled phantom off sky high where Shido flanked him hitting him with Raiha this time causing phantom to plummet and ricochet off the branches of the tree he fell from. The spirit king charged the motionless Shido slicing viciously towards him. Unfortunately for phantom, that Shido was an after image created with the use of shido's increased tremendous speed.

"Behind you!" Shido reappeared behind the possessed king helpless to evade Shido's surprise onslaught. "Thunder crash attack!" Shido laid right into phantom his lighting speed giving him the opportunity to land a barrage of attacks. First he sliced at the spirit king's abdomen with his blade of lightning then the blade of thunder striking his shoulder. He stabbed into his opponent with both blades unsheathing them from his body by slashing upwards through his flesh. Strike after strike, Shido got faster and faster inflicting serious damage on his foe slicing his swords into him in a circular fashion as if Shido was a jigsaw. Shido eventually became so fast he travelled as a bolt of lightning impaling and cutting every fatal spot. This combo ended with a deadly 50 hit strike sending surges of lighting through him. Phantom panted heavily reaching his limit losing his grip on possessing this trapped soul.

"It's over phantom!" Shido bolted straight towards the defenceless spirit becoming a bolt of lightning once again passing straight through his target swinging both his swords through him in opposite directions. Phantom let out a blood curdling scream as he lost control of his temporary body reverting back to his shadow form escaping with blinding speed vowing he would return again.

Shido dropped to his knee's in exhaustion using up all of his inner spiritual energy he used to keep his new weapons withdrawn which were now disappearing to be stored back in the spiritual space Shido now controlled. Just as Shido was about to call Kotori to retrieve him from his location, Shido noticed a man in front of him in full royal attire.

"Thank you brave warrior, thanks to you my soul as finally free and I can finally move onto the next world. I entrust my power to you so you can one day accomplish my mission in my stead and finish phantom." Shido waved as the spirit king disappeared and as the familiar light enveloped him carrying him in his unconscious state into the fraxinus.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the secret revealed

Shido shielded his eyes from the illuminating lights above him which had awakened him from his sleep. The strength of the lights burned into his retina's as his body rebooted awake. With his eyes beginning to focus, Shido's vision started to adjust picking up the various colours of his surroundings. However, try as he might Shido's eyes could not positively pinpoint the identity of the mysterious girl smiling at him.

This mystery girl had long golden blonde hair tied up into a long pony tail draping all the way down to her back. Eyes as blue as the beautiful sea. She wore a unique outfit, a black robe with a dark blue stripe diagonally journeying down to the bottom of her robe. The girl was dressed entirely in black other than the yellow sash she had around her waist.

"Who are you?" Shido questioned the smiling female. Her expression quickly changing to a pouting face.

"How cold master. After all, you're the one who called out for me so desperately asking me to help you." The female replied. Leading Shido's mind into even more confusion.

"I called out for you?" Shido questioned her now even more confused.

"I guess it can't be helped, after all this is the first time we have met each other face to face master."

Shido looked on in puzzlement trying to use every nerve in his brain in order to identify this mysterious girl.

"But forget that. (The blonde haired mystery girl leans towards Shido until she is inches away from Shido's face). Let's get to know each other better master." Shido's face changed to a shade of red as the girl got closer to him.

"Hold on a sec"

All of a sudden, a loud noise echoed through the room as the door at the opposite side of Shido's bed had swung open. "Shido are you awake now? Are you hurt?"

The one who had entered the room was none other than the princess Tohka Yatogami who suddenly froze in space staring at the scene in front of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHIDO?! GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" Tohka screamed growing both green with envy and red in anger. The mysterious girl did not move from her position sticking her tongue out at Tohka as she neared closer to Shido.

Tohka wasted no time racing to the opposite end of the room slicing at her target with sandalphon equipped. Effortlessly, the girl evaded Tohka's strike flipping off the bed.

"Who are you? Why were you so close to Shido?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. What's the matter why can't I show my master some affection?"

"Your master?" Tohka was now confused calming down to process the information in front of her.

"Reina, don't you think it's time you stop playing games sister and tell these two who you really are?" Tohka and Shido averted their attention to the other side of the room noticing the voice had come from another mysterious character.

This time the mysterious stranger was a man with dark blue spiky hair. He had green eyes and also wore the same kind of robe the other visitor wore.

"Darn big brother I was just having a little fun." Reina replied glaring at her brother.

"Who are you two exactly?" Shido questioned the two siblings now standing side by side.

"Well Shido you have heard my voice before but you haven't heard Reina's yet. My name is Tsubaki, but you know me better as the voice of the lighting blade Raiha." Tsubaki explained looking directly at Shido.

Shido and Tohka gasped in shock. Looking at the pair.

"Then that means you're."

"Nice to meet you master, my name is Reina Chiharu I'm the thunder blade you wielded earlier. If it wasn't for you, I would still be in that lonely dark void." Reina charged at Shido clinging to him and pulling him into her chest.

"Hey let go of Shido right now!"

"What's so wrong with showing my gratitude to master Shido?" Reina replied grinning as she hugged him tighter releasing him afterwards.

"Master Shido, you can do anything you want with me, use me all you like." Reina said winking at Shido after whispering in his ear causing him to glow bright red.

"And I am Tsubaki Chiharu the lightning blade Raiha. I promise to strengthen your knowledge of swordsmanship and to protect you with my life master Shido. Tsubaki stated as he bowed his head towards Shido.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Shido replied as he too bowed his head towards Tsubaki.

Reina stretched upwards showing signs of the stiffness of her body.

"It's so great to be able to move like this after being stuck in my weapon form all this time. But perhaps me and you need to equip ourselves with clothing suited to this time period we are in brother." Reina suggested pointed at his robe and her own. "Maybe you can take me shopping sometime Master Shido." Reina asked clinging to Shido's arm nestling it in her chest.

"Please you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Shido." Shido replied smiling at them both.

"Shido is going on a date with me Reina so forget it." Tohka snapped back grabbing onto Shido's other arm taking Reina off guard releasing her grip around Shido now in Tohka's arms.

"What is this date you speak of purple haired spirit?" Reina questioned bewildered by the term she had heard.

"It's something very special Shido takes me on and it makes me happy." Tohka replied gripping Shido tighter.

"I see. Well it looks like I will have to have one of these so called dates with master Shido." Reina replied grinning towards her.

"No Shido is mine Reina you can't have him."

As both girls competed for Shido's affection, another person entered the room.

"Well look's like you're just as popular with the ladies as ever Shido."

Shido, Reina and Tohka peered over at the entrance to the room which Shido had now figured out was the infirmary of the Fraxus ship. Kotori had entered the room her hair in her normal style with long twin pigtails tied together with black ribbons stating she was in what Shido called her commander mode.

"Judging by how you're handling the situation though it seems like you need more training." Shido sighed but shrugged it off just the thought that none of his friends or family were hurt was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"So what happened to phantom?" Kotori questioned.

"As soon as I finished our battle, he ran away. I think he ran out of spiritual energy but he's not done not by a long shot."

"I see. And I also noticed that despite the spirit king leaving your body, you've absorbed his power. No it seems you have enhanced it drawing out the power of Reina here." Kotori said pointing at the girl now right beside him.

"It's true. All this time I was in such a dark and cold place. I was so alone but then I heard your voice call out to me and a huge bright light emerged causing a huge crack in the dimension I was in. Before I knew it, I was in your hand and I felt so warm and safe." Reina said whilst she had a taint of pink covering her cheeks as she smiled towards him.

"It's true master Shido. Your power far exceeds my previous master. It's an honour to be your blade while you fight." Tsubaki stated as he bowed in allegiance.

"Please raise your head Tsubaki, it's great to meet you both I'll be counting on you when the time comes."

"So Shido, about your new friends, it turns out we only have one room left in the spirits accommodation. So Reina will have to stay at our house in your room." Kotori commanded with a grin on her face.

"Wait what!?" Shido shouted in shock.

"I get to stay in the same room as Master Shido!?" Reina asked in an excited tone.

"Why does Reina get to stay with Shido!?" Tohka complained her spiritual energy exploding.

All of a sudden, Shido grasped Tohka's shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Tohka's eyes shot wide open surprised by Shido's actions but because of him she calmed down greatly smiling as their lips parted.

"Just calm down Tohka everything is okay." Shido said as he hugged her.

"Okay Shido." Tohka replied in a happy tone smiling brightly.

"Wow you're more daring than I thought Shido." Kotori teased.

"Wow master is more daring than I thought." Reina said as she admired from afar.

"Well enjoy Reina staying with us in your room. You're training is far from over."

"Geez give me a break."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Normal school life?

Shido groaned as he awoke the next morning rubbing his eyes as he focused his vision. As he began to sit up, he felt a heavy weight upon his chest. Completely confused, Shido adjusted his eyes quickly shooting open as he saw what was weighing him down.

"Re. Reina?!" Shido said his face getting all flustered because of the sleeping blonde haired girl on top of him. Reina opened her eyes slowly a huge smile on her face as she looked at Shido.

"Good morning master Shido" Reina said leaning in towards him.

"Those clothes?"

"Oh you like them? Miss Murasame took me shopping yesterday so I could adapt to modern time fashion." Reina wasn't wearing her usual attire instead she was wearing a pink tank top and blue denim shorts.

"Yeah they suit you very well" Shido replied all embarrassed Reina still lying down on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Shido questioned panicking as she approached his lips.

"Master's sister Kotori told me that in Japan men like being woken up like this and a morning kiss first thing.

"Kotori you again!" Shido thought to himself abandoning from the current situation.

"Hey wait a second Reina." Shido said still panicking as she approached him closer.

All of a sudden, the door to Shido's bedroom broke off its hinges and flew straight towards them. With her god like instincts, Reina grabbed Shido and evaded the colliding object. The door pressed onwards soaring through the closed windows shards of glass danced down to the floor as the window shattered from the sheer force. Reina quickly generated a spiritual energy barrier protecting Shido from the falling debris.

"Are you okay master?" Reina questioned as she hugged him into her chest. Shido couldn't reply as he saw the intimidating amethyst aura in the doorway of a very enraged Tohka.

"What are you doing Reina?! Get your hands off Shido!" Tohka shouted now wielding her angel Sandalphon.

"What am I doing? I was just waking up master"

"You don't have to kiss him though! You may be sleeping in his room for now but you can't just kiss Shido!" Tohka replied refusing to calm down.

"Could it be that your jealous little girl? Master Shido isn't just your property you know. What's the harm with me showing him some affection after all he saved me."

"That's because I.. I" Tohka replied unable to word out the real reason she was so angry at Reina.

"Let me tell you this. Because you came bursting in here like a little throwing a temper tantrum, you almost gravely injured master Shido!" Reina replied causing Tohka to realise her actions as she stared at the glass and wood chippings now decorating the floor.

"I'm so sorry Shido" Tohka replied her tone dropping down to a very quiet and one of guilt.

"It's okay Reina. Tohka didn't mean it the last thing she wants to do is hurt me. It was just an unfortunate accident caused by my sister's evil scheme." Shido said to Reina who was still holding him close to her.

Shido stood up and walked over to the sad girl looking down at the ground clenching her fists as tears escaped her eyes. Her expression changing to a confused one as she felt Shido's hand on her head stroking her hair.

"It's okay Tohka. I know you didn't mean it. So stop crying and let's go have breakfast." Shido said Tohka's mood instantly changing back to her happy self.

"Wow master is so forgiving! What a kind man you really are master!" Reina said as she wrapped herself round his arm.

"Reina I said let go of him." Tohka argued as she held onto his other arm.

"Well well somebody is popular today aren't they Shido?" Kotori teased as she walked past his bedroom door.

A moment later though Kotori returned with white ribbons in her hair.

"Good morning big brother! I can't wait for breakfast I'm so hungry." She said in her cute little sister mode.

Shido sighed looking at Tohka and Reina at each others throats.

"Well for now let's go get breakfast okay girls." Shido said as they all walked out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Shido walked through the front room now dressed in his school uniform and noticed Tsubaki sitting down on the sofa.

"Good morning Tsubaki did you sleep well?" Shido said initiating conversation.

"Ah Shido yes I am quite rested I had plenty of energy to train this morning I can't let my swordsmanship and spiritual energy get rusty now I have sworn to become your sword and protect you." Tsubaki stated his eyes full of sincerity.

"Thanks I appreciate your help. But I was wondering if you could train me in swordsmanship. I realised after I faced phantom, I was mainly relying on you and Reina and I want to learn how to protect everyone."

Tsubaki smiled in admiration. "Very well master I will train you in the ways of the sword we shall start tomorrow."

Shido thanked Tsubaki and approached the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone.

Shido called everyone down for breakfast spitting out his coffee in shock as he saw Tsubaki and Reina in high school uniforms.

"Surprise Master. We are both transferring into your school today."

"Oh I see." Shido replied startled.

"Kotori said that it will help us understand modern society and learn what it means to be a normal high school student. Is that okay?" Reina questioned a hint of sadness in her face.

"Of course. You two should do what you like. And besides we never know when the enemy will strike and I will be counting on you both if a battle should start." Shido replied stroking her hair.

"Master Shido you're so kind! Let's eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together!" Reina said in excitement as she embraced him tightly irritating the amethyst haired girl who just entered the room.

After a very eventful breakfast which led to Tohka destroying the table in anger towards Reina, Shido, Tsubaki, Reina and Tohka walked to school both girls fighting over Shido who would hold his hand.

"Girls calm down I have two hands one for each of you." Shido replied settling the pair of them.

"Master Shido is so smart! I Reina am very happy to be your loyal servant." Reina piped holding his available hand. After they reached the classroom, Reina and Tsubaki made their introductions as the new transfer students.

"I'm Reina Chiharu."

"And I am Tsubaki Chiharu her older brother."

"I look forward to getting along with all of you." Reina said sending all of the male students in an uproar.

"Yes! We have another cute girl in our class!"

"She is so hot let's talk to her!"

Reina ignored the other male students and slipped Shido a private note as she slipped to her vacant desk next to her older brother. Her desk was soon surrounded by all the single guy's in the classroom bombarding her with questions. All was going well until one sly fox tried to cup a feel of her chest.

"What do you think you're doing punk! Touching my sister like that!?" Tsubaki roared grabbing the sly student in a choke hold as the student panicked.

"Tsubaki it's okay he didn't mean it put him." Before Shido could finish his sentence, the spatial quake alarm sounded throughout the area. Causing all students to evacuate. Reina looked at Shido and he nodded in acknowledgement. Shido glanced over at the note he was passed by Reina which turned out to be a sacred chant for Shido to use to release the power of Reina and Tsubaki converting their spiritual power into their blade forms. Reina grabbed Shido's hand whilst Tsubaki stood next to him folding his arms.

"I the successor of the spirit king request your almighty power. Thunder and lightning dance through the atmosphere and awaken in the form of my mighty blades as I summon you forth. Raiha and Sandasutoraiku!" Shido said the sacred chant submerging all three of them in a golden light. As the light faded, Shido held in one hand a golden majestic blade with a red ruby at the end of the hilt. And pierced into the ground next to him was a sapphire sword with a red ruby at the end of the hilt also.

"Well Reina and Tsubaki it's time we go see what caused all that commotion." Shido stated as his own attire changed back to his previous attire he wore in his battle against phantom. His sapphire body armoured torso the snow white cape draping from his broad shoulders and the golden headband across his forehead.

"Tohka let's go and find out who or what the enemy is." Shido requested picking up Raiha.

"Okay Shido let's go." Tohka replied equipping herself in her own spiritual armour.

Shido and Tohka escaped from the classroom window soaring into the sky together in the form of Shido's lightning bolt travelling at light speed to figure out what had happened to the next town.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A new threat

Shido and Tohka soared through the skies their school becoming a mere dot as they journeyed further towards the source of the spiritual energy. All of a sudden, immense after shock waves shot towards Tohka and Shido. "Leave it to me master Tsubaki telepathically speaking to him. Shido unsheathed Raiha holding it vertically to his side concentrating the power within the blade. With a quick slice through the atmosphere, Shido repelled the shockwaves making their path ahead accessible. "What's going on Shido?" Tohka questioned.

"I'm not sure and I can't get hold of Kotori with the ear piece there must be some kind of interference. We've got to hurry let's go Tohka!" Shido replied increasing his speed.

"Shido…." Tohka said making Shido turn to her attention

"If it's another spirit please don't kiss her." Tohka said her cheeks flushed as she struggled to figure out the feelings in her heart.

Shido became flustered as he figured out to respond to that knowing full well he had to do this in order to seal the rogue's spirits powers away.

"I only want you to kiss me." Tohka said quietly under her breath.

Tohka and Shido came to a sudden stop when they saw the massive crater below them. "There is no doubt about it, there was definitely a spacial quake here." Shido said but quickly stopped talking when he saw a figure lying on the ground.

Shido dropped from his flight and walked closer to the mysterious figure in the crater quickly sprinting as he knew who it was.

"Miku are you okay?" Shido said as he lifted her up placing his hand behind her back.

Miku slowly opened her eyes.

"Darling watch out!" Miku screamed causing Shido to spin around quickly but not fast enough as a metallic fist drove into his abdomen. Shido was knocked back but quickly regained his stance staring down the metallic warrior in front of him.

"Who are you? Did you do this to Miku?!" Shido demanded as he held both Blades in his hands.

The intruder remained silent charging in for another attack. However, this time Shido was ready side stepping at the last minute and slashing downwards towards the assailants back. The metal echoed as it made impact with the thick steel armour encasing the attacker. It straightened itself out preparing for another attack as it fired a photon blast like attack. Shido wielded Sandasutoraiku slicing the photon blast right down the middle with his thunder strike. Shido's eyes widened as the attacker hid behind his photon blast attack giving him enough cover to get in front of Shido. Shido could barely react as the mysterious character projected a sonic boom sound wave attack from his hidden weapon. Shido was sent flying towards the remains of a building. Shido emerged from the rubble quickly with an angry expression.

"How dare you steal Miku's power and use it against her friends!" Shido charged infusing his spiritual energy in both blades clashing continuously with the photon blades the robotic fighter now wielded. As they broke off, Shido began to speak telepathically with his blade Raiha. "Tsubaki something is strange about this fighter, he seems to possess spiritual energy but."

"Ah master it seems you have noticed it as well." Tsubaki replied knowing full well what Shido had acknowledged.

"As expected of master Shido you're so smart!" Reina interjected happily.

"If this opponent isn't a human or spirit, then I can go all out this definitely a drone of some kind I'm certain of it!" Shido said brimming with confidence as he charged his opponent infusing his spiritual energy in the blades sparks of lightning and a golden aura surrounding both of his swords.

Shido did a feint attack with his first sword aiming for the head causing the opponent to guard his head with both photon blades. Meanwhile Shido drove Raiha into the assailants stomach breaking through his formidable defence.

"Take this Lightning soar through and destroy Heavens lightning!" Shido's Blue blade shone as it erupted its power within the opponents centre obliterating it whole. Shido stared at the remains of the attacker confirming his previous hypothesis, the enemy was in fact a robot.

"Shido help me!" Tohka screamed as she was being taken away by four other drones. Shido didn't hesitate for a second shooting from the ground as he sped towards Tohka in the form of a lighting bolt piercing through two of the drones.

"Let her go you pile of scrap heap!" The remaining two drones threw Tohka towards the ground luckily just before she made impact, Miku caught her now fully regained her spiritual energy after Shido defeated the fiend who stole her power. The two drones faced Shido arming themselves of all their weapons they hade equipped. Missiles shot towards him from the front and his flank."

Shido didn't flinch as he trusted in the power of his new comrades. "I'm counting on you Reina and Tsubaki."

"Leave it to me master."

"You can count on me Master Shido!"

"Lighting thunder field!" Shido yelled as he became surrounded in a force field of lightning whilst Reina's power exploded the missiles before they made impact. Shido raised his blades to the sky bringing them back down again to his sides his blades pointing at both adversaries.

"Lighting thunder impact!" As Shido roared his finisher, both blades glew their respective aura's as they both surged from within firing a blast of mass proportions. Both beams consuming the opponents in a flash. They were unable to move thanks to Shido's previous attack paralysing their circuits rendering them immobile.

"Magnificent as always Shido you're power to wield us is outstanding." Tsubaki complimented reverting to his human form as they reached the ground.

Reina leaped towards Shido encircling her arms around his waist as she hugged him tight.

"You did it Master Shido you're so cool!" Reina squealed nestling her head into his now un armoured chest.

Tohka was there in a flash pushing Reina off of him.

"You can't do that. You just can't!" Tohka shouted as she felt great pain within her chest.

"Why not Tohka? I just want to show master my affection." Reina replied a cheeky grin on her face as she tried to hug him again.

"No! Only I can hug Shido Reina keep away from him." Tohka said as she stood in front of Reina glaring at her. Shido feeling the tension between them, Rubbed both of their heads in attempt to calm them both down.

"Hey come on you two let's calm down okay? We need to get Miku back to ours where it's safe and tell Kotori about those robots." Shido said not aware of Miku doing a surprise attack on him.

"Yay spending time at darling's house! How wonderful!" Miku said embracing Shido and trying to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey who do you think you are hugging my master so suddenly? Unhand him at once!" Reina shouted starting to spark as she glared at Miku.

"No fair Miku that's cheating I also want to hug Shido!" Tohka said her face going red with embarrassment.

Miku merely grinned as she replied back. "I don't want to darling is my darling." Miku said as she rubbed her cheek against his smiling brightly.

"You two calm down please?" Shido begged as they glared at Miku preparing to attack.

"I hate to interrupt your lovers quarrel, but can you tell me what happened here Shido?" Kotori questioned as she stood there now in front of him sucking on her strawberry lollipop.

"Ahh Kotori of course you see." Shido started to say but Kotori didn't let him finish.

"Ahh but first big brother can we have dinner I'm starving!" Said Kotori in her cute little sister mode her white ribbons now in her hair.

The conflict died down temporarily as they walked back to Shido's home. Shido got straight to work going to the kitchen as Kotori and Yoshino tended to Miku to make sure she was okay and to get side of what happened out there.

"I was walking through town on my way back from the recording studio when a spacial quake just appeared out of nowhere. When the explosion cleared up, I saw that robotic suit staring me down. I tried to use my power but I was caught in some kind of field of paralysis and then it took my spiritual power and started attacking Shido." Miku said taking a sip of tea that Shido kindly prepared whilst in the kitchen.

"That's very strange, I've never heard of drones of this calibre being able to possess or absorb spiritual powers." Kotori said deep in thought.

"Do you think it's Dem again?" Shido questioned.

"I'm not sure but it's possible they came after you and Tohka before." Kotori replied.

Shido sighed his mind aching as he entered deep into his thoughts as he resumed his cooking preparations.

If it is DEM then that means Kage may appear again. And if that happens I have to protect Tohka with everything I have! I will have to ask Tsubaki to start my training first thing in the morning. Shido thought to himself as he carried on cooking.

However, whilst Shido dwelled in his thoughts, Shido came back to reality when he felt a soft sensation on his back.

"Reina what are you doing to Shido!?" Tohka yelled her face fully flustered.

"I'm just giving master a massage he seemed very tense just now. It's the least I can do to show him my gratitude." Reina said poking her tongue out as she carried on massaging his shoulders her breasts rubbing up against as his back as she moved.

Tohka began to get very angry her purple aura starting to emit as she began to summon her angel. However, she was calmed down by Kotori who told her of a master plan to win over Shido. Shido carried on cooking whilst both Kotori and Tohka smiled after discussing their scheme.

After dinner, Shido went straight towards the bathroom wanting to wash away the sweat that was caused by his previous battle. Before he had a bath, Shido rinsed himself under the shower giving the bath time to run. Shido climbed into the bath attempting to rid his exhaustion and muscle ache. After 20 minutes of relaxing, Shido decided to get out. All of a sudden, the bathroom door slid open and there standing in the door way was a purple haired flustered as she stood there gripping her towel. Shido panicked.

"I'm sorry Tohka the baths all yours I'm just going now." Shido said as he exited towards the doorway but as he tried to pass Tohka, She grasped his arm and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Wait Shido I came here because I wanted to help you wash your back." Tohka said her face full of embarrassment. "No it's okay Tohka I was just leaving." Shido said.

Tohka began to look very sad.

"Shido am I not as good as Reina? Do you like her better than me? Do you hate me now?" Tohka said her eyes full of disappointment.

"No Tohka of course I don't hate you Tohka." Shido said trying his best to reassure her.

"Then can I wash you're a back?" Tohka asked once again hoping to get a different response.

Shido sighed giving into her as she gave him her puppy eye look. Shido sat down on the stall pointing his back towards Tohka as she massaged his back with soap.

Tohka put on her game face as she commenced the plan dropping her towel and massaging her breasts against his back to smother it with soap. Shido gasped as soon as he felt the soft sensation against his back.

"Tohka what are you doing?" Shido said in a panicked tone.

"Don't move Shido I have to clean you properly." Tohka said pressing herself tighter against him.

Shido went red in the face as he tried to figure out what had come over Tohka.

"Tohka please stop this isn't like you at all." Shido said trying to get her to stop soaping him.

"I don't want to; I just want to be closer to you Shido! I don't Reina to be closer to you than me." Tohka said getting tearful.

Shido's eyes shot open as he turned around and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you were feeling this way Tohka. You remember what I said to you before? Even if the world rejects you I'll just accept you more than anybody else. I care about you so much Tohka I promise nothing bad will happen to you and I'm not going to push you away. "

"Then kiss me Shido and only me please." Tohka requested the puppy dog eyes on display again.

"Okay I promise Tohka." Shido said looking at Tohka who still had doubt and worry in her eyes. Shido lifted her chin up towards him and pressed his lips against her with full force kissing her passionately taking her by surprise as he placed his arms around her back.

As they broke off, Tohka began to tear up as she joyfully stared at Shido.

"Oh what's going on here then? Shido you're so bold embracing her in the nude like that." Kotori said grinning at them.

Tohka fell backwards apologising to Shido and running out of the room with her bath towel wrapped around her.

"Give me a break." Shido said as he shut the door on Kotori.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 making up for lost time

Shido approached Tohka's with eyes of sincerity as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Shido what's the matter?" Tohka questioned as shido now bowed his head towards her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before Tohka. But I promise you that I'm going to from today onwards, train to get stronger so I can protect everyone." Shido said his eyes gazing back into hers. Tohka smiled as Shido showed her his resolve and nodded.

"Yes please be careful Shido." Tohka replied as Shido left the room. Shido ascended the stairs and opened his bedroom door. Tsubaki stood by his window while reina slept in Shido's bed exhausted after all the fighting she had experienced today. Tsubaki turned towards Shido acknowledging his existence as soon as he entered the room. "Good evening master, are you retiring for the night?" Tsubaki said

"No Tsubaki actually I have a favour to ask of you." Shido said as he entered the room.  
>"What is it master?" Tsubaki questioned<p>

Shido bowed his head towards Tsubaki. "Please train me Tsubaki, I want to become stronger." Shido requested.

"My training won't be easy master shido, I can't guarantee your safety." Tsubaki said in response to his master's request.

"I will endure it all if it will help me protect everyone. I beg of you Tsubaki!" Shido said bowing his head again.

"Very well. I will train you in the ways of the sword and I will also increase your capability with the spiritual power you possess." Tsubaki said placing a hand on Shido's shoulder.

And so from that point on Shido began training with Tsubaki with the help of the fraxinus transporting them to an isolated area to go wild.

"The first step is to improve your skills with the blade master." Tsubaki said unsheathing his personal katana.

"I understand, but what sword will I use?" Shido said being hugged from behind suddenly.

"I brought Reina with us to help your training progress well. You need to learn how to harness Reina's power and how to battle with her to the fullest extent." Tsubaki said as he took a stance.

"Reina may I borrow your power?" Shido asked holding out his hand towards her.

"Of course Master use me all you like!" Reina said grasping his hand and changing her form.

After a surge of light shone from the transformation, A golden blade now held in Shido's wrist formed.

"That's right come!" Tsubaki charged Shido slicing downwards before he could even make a stance. Shido held his blade sideways parrying Tsubaki's strike. "Focus master. Don't think of you and the sword as a separate entity; picture yourself and the blade as one soul a part of yourself and with that swing with all your might!" Tsubaki said as he attacked again.

Shido side stepped narrowly avoiding his mentors strike and crashing sandaraiha into the ground surging thunder bolts from the ground below them. Tsubaki used his incredible speed to brush past the surprise attack and drove his boot into Shido's gut. Shido collapsed to his knee's the breath knocked out of him from Tsubaki's mighty kick.

"Giving up master?" Tsubaki said looking down at his master.

"Not even close!" Shido said grasped the hilt tighter slashing the blade with all his might to create a powerful surge of spiritual energy forming into a thunder blast cannon.

Tsubaki grinned and did the unexpected. Shido expected Tsubaki to evade or simply counter with his own spiritual energy. However, his actions astonished Shido as Tsubaki leaped onto his thunder cannon and ran on top of the blast as if it were merely a common footpath. Tsubaki dashed across Shido's attack his fist flying forwards in front of him. Shido anticipated this counter attack and countered Tsubaki's fist with his own electrifying it first with Reina's spiritual power. As their fists collided a huge shockwave erupted destroying a huge portion of the ground below them. After another 30 minutes of sparring, Shido collapsed onto his back breathing heavily as he stared up at the sky.

After 20 minutes of rest, Tsubaki initiated Shido's second training program.

"All great spiritual warriors have to have great stamina in order to exceed their current potential and use more spiritual power and for longer durations. In other words, we need to strengthen your body as well as your swordsmanship. Once you have stronger upper arm strength and higher stamina, you will be able to fully harness Reina's power and also be able to put more force into your sword strikes. We're going to start with some push ups." Tsubaki said ordering Shido straight into another routine.

Shido complied starting immediately determined to get stronger.

Tohka sat in her classroom, her head rested on her desk sighing heavily as she felt a huge sensation of loneliness. It has been two weeks since Shido started training with Tsubaki Tohka hasn't been able to spend any time with Shido. He hasn't even been attending school due Tsubaki's vigorous training schedule.

"Is shido still ill Tohka?" Tohka lifted her head up from her desk and saw Ai yamabuki in front of her one of the girls from the famous trio in the classroom.

"Yeah I haven't been able to spend much time with him since he's been in bed still recovering from his illness." Tohka said with a sad expression on her face.

"Awww you must be pretty lonely Tohka don't worry I'm sure he will be back soon." Ai said hugging Tohka. The door to the classroom slid open as Tamae Okamine walked into the classroom clip board in hand.

"Okay class settle down please and take your seats lunch is over." The homeroom teacher said closing the door behind her.

All of a sudden, the door to the classroom slid open again as someone else entered the classroom. All of the girls including the teachers' eyes fell on the person who walked inside.

"Oh shido are you feeling better now?" Tamae said.

"Yes Miss Okamine I apologise for the wait." Shido said bowing his head to her.

As shido walked up towards his desk, loads of whispering between the girls started as they observed changes to Shido's appearance.

"Is that really Shido? His biceps are bigger and you can clearly see his physique has hardened." The girls said as Shido passed them.

Tohka's eyes were fixated on Shido as he walked towards her. After all this time Tohka has not seen him since he began his training. Her eyes leaked tiny tears as she felt happy once again sitting next to Shido. With Shido back in the same class as her, Tohka's school day went by extremely fast and was a lot of fun. Tohka missed walking home with Shido so she cherished every moment she spent with him.

"Tohka here take these." Shido said handing her two items.

"It's two tickets for a movie tomorrow; I want to make up for the time we haven't spent with each other. And I'm going to go all out with dinner tonight." Shido said smiling at her.

Tohka blushed as she missed seeing Shido's smile so much it had the power to drain all of her fatigue and her sadness.

"Does this mean you're inviting me out on a date?" Tohka said unable to hide her smirk.

"Of course tomorrow's a Saturday so I'll spend the entire day with you just the two of us and we can do whatever you like." Shido said smiling at her again.

"You really mean it? We can spend the day together? Just the two of us?" Tohka said eyes full of hope.

"Of course we'll do anything you like." Shido said making Tohka smile brightly as she took his arm into her chest.

The next day just as promised, Shido and Tohka met up at the statue outside of the train station. Tohka smiled as she ran towards Shido frantically waving as she got closer to him.

"Good morning Tohka."

"Good morning Shido"

"Should we go then?" Shido said holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah let's go!" Tohka said gladly grabbing his hand.

Tohka and shido walked into the town square heading towards the movie theatre.

Shido handed the clerk the tickets and escorted tohka into the screen room holding a bunch of

Popcorn knowing full well of Tohka's healthy appetite. The hours flew by as they both laughed as

they watched he film. Shido was holding Tohka's hand watching her instead of the film. As soon they

exited the theatre, Tohka was happily smiling.

"Thanks for that Shido it was very fun!" Tohka said.

Tohka was laughing until her face blushed when her laughter was interrupted by her stomach rumbling.

"How about we get something to eat Tohka?" Shido said smiling as he pointed to the café next to them.

"Sure!" Tohka said happily running into the café dragging Shido in with her.

Shido and Tohka ordered some tea and waited patiently for their meals to be prepared.

"So Tohka have you got used to life here now?" Shido asked

"Yeah thanks to you and everyone else I've been able to get used to how things work around here so now I'm not worried anymore. I was worried that I wouldn't be accepted and everybody would try to rid me of this world. But when you gave me your hand I knew everything was going to be okay." Tohka said blushing as she put her hand on top of his.

"I'm glad to here that listen there is something I want to tell you, you see for a long time I've been in lo" Before Shido could finish his sentence, a huge explosion resounded in the area shaking the ground in the atmosphere. The tea cups in the café shook and rattled.

"It's an earthquake everybody get down!" The manager shouted as civilians crawled under their tables. "Tohka lets go!" Shido said rushing out side with her.

As the smoke cleared a huge figure stood upon the rubble and debris of the fallen buildings.

"Been a long time Itsuka Shido. But this time you won't survive! I'll take everything you love and crush it!"

"Wait a second Kage?! What happened to you?"

"I became stronger that's what happened!" Kage said. Kane had a robotic artificial arm and half of his body had now been modified.

"Tsubaki! Reina!" At lightning speed the two spirits appeared.

"You called master?"

"Yes no time to chat please change form!" Shido said as they both transformed into dual blades as they landed in Shido's hands.

"Stay back Tohka I'll finish this quickly. You're not the only one who has gotten stronger Kage! It's time to show you the fruits of my training!" Shido said his eyes full of fire as he wielded his weapons.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Return of Kage beware of the shadow spirits!

"I've been waiting for this day Itsuka shido. The day I can grind you to dust and throw you into despair as you lay there while I torture all of those you hold dear to you!" Kane said licking his lips staring at Tohka with eyes resembling that of an animal. Kane propelled himself of the hill of destruction he created and drew his menacing blade as he aimed for his target.

"Time to make your beloved cry princess!" Kane said overconfidence in his speed as he closed the distance between them. Tohka quivered the familiar sense of fear travelling for her body as she the ominous blood rendering aura of that malicious sword. Tohka closes her eyes bracing herself for the pain that would arrive as the piercer plunges into her body. As Tohka closed her eyes the sound of metal colliding echoed in her ears. Tohka's eyes shot open seeing Shido his eyes full of fire as he held back his adversaries attack.

"As if I'd let you hurt her again!" Shido roared pushing back Kage.

"You're not the only one who has improved Kage, I've training for this day in which you tried to hurt her!" Shido channelled his spiritual energy into his two blades propelling Kage backwards.

"That's it! Those are the eyes I wanted to see as I kill you in front of the princess!"Kage said as he conjured flames in his palm merging them together into an enormous sphere of flames launching it straight at Tohka.

Shido intercepted the attack with ease slicing cleanly through the attack as easy as a knife through butter.

"I told you before; I won't let you hurt her again! Kage you bastard I wont forgive you!" Shido said as he went on the offensive for the first time in this battle.

Shido dashed towards Kage both of his blades shining brightly as they continuously absorbed his spiritual energy. A bit closer to Kage now, Shido vaulted from the ground with all of his strength descending upon Kage as he brought his blades down with him. Kage gasped in surprise of Shido's change in speed. One minute he was there in front of him spouting empty threats and the next second he just seemed to disappear he barely had time to block. Shido slashed down with all of his strength. Kage blocked the deadly slash but was caught so off guard that Kage failed to keep his sword upright leaving his defence with a huge hole. Shido took this chance and delivered a piercing kick to his lower abdomen. Kage coughed out as the wind was knocked out of him. Shido didn't stop there unleashing a dual blade combo straight at him. Both his blade of lightning and thunder attacking the fiend relentlessly. Kage groaned in irritation as both blades rammed hard against his newly fortified armour. Shido stepped back infusing his swords with more power.

"Take this! Lightning king's vortex!" Shido threw his blade like a Frisbee a huge twister made up of lightning surrounding and encaging Kane in. Shido slashed down at the earth with his thunder blade cracking the ground beneath him as the raging thunderbolt travelled forward under the twister hitting Kage directly with the full force of his attack. Kage collapsed to one of his knee's and panted heavily as he absorbed the attack.

"If you think I'm going down that easily, you're highly mistaken Itsuka Shido!" Kage roared standing back up and unsheathing his blade.

"Now I will kill you!" Kage yelled stabbing his sword into the ground. All of a sudden towering spikes shot out from the ground attempting to plunge into Shido. Shido grinned anticipating this kind of sneak attack from Kage and spun a 360 turn slashing with both of his swords dissecting the sharp pillars. Kage smirked as he concentrated his power to use the shards of his spikes to be launched separately at Shido.

"Damn it!" Shido said increasing his speed as he sliced at the incoming death spikes shooting towards him. Shido attacked repeatedly destroying each and every spike that came close to his personal space. The blue haired swordsman generated the power of Raiha to create a lightning shield around his body as he dashed into the danger zone. All of the spikes that attempted to pierce into him were instantly turned to rubble as they met with his lightning aura.

"I'm not done yet! Dante's inferno!" Kage roared surrounding Shido in flames.

"How's that punk? Thanks to my master I've mastered most of the elements!" Kage said as he cackled menacingly at Shido who should be now burnt to cinders. All of a sudden, Kane's expression changed as Shido cut through the flames with ease and now running straight towards him in seconds right in front of him.

"Maybe if you were fighting my previous self, you would have succeeded in defeating me by now. However, thanks to my friends I'm a lot more powerful than before. I don't just simply flail my weapons around, now I fight with both Tsubaki and Reina as one these two are the blades of my resolve and my heart!" Shido said as he stared at his opponent.

"Don't screw with me!" Kage said charging at Shido completely unarmed. Kage launched his fist towards him and laughed as Shido threw his swords into the air. Kage's fist of fury approached it's target's face. A thunderous sound echoed as his blow met with Shido's skull. Kage laughed maniacally as he continuously punched Shido finishing off his vicious combo with a fist covered in embers. His assault finished, Kage panted heavily sweat poring from his forehead as he awaited the smoke to clear his expression changing quickly as he observed Shido was standing tall. Upon closer inspection, Kage was at a loss for words as Shido escaped his onslaught completely unharmed.

"That's impossible! I'm certain I was right on target!" Kage shouted in a panicked state.

"That's right, your aim was dead on the mark. But your power was so weak I didn't even feel it!" Shido replied diving straight into Kage's chest and delivering his own deadly combo. The punches kept flying into Kage's chest and stomach. The pain was so unbearable that Kage lost count of the amount of the punches that he had been hit strongly with but he definitely counted the last one.

"Lighting king's ferocious hammer!" Shido said surrounding both his fists with lighting as he drove them both deeply into Kage's gut. Kage was in agony and he did not realise that Shido was now armed and was preparing himself for the finishing blow.

"This is the end Kage! Lighting thunder barrage!" Both of his dual blades generated powerful energy as Shido attacked Kane repeatedly vertically and horizontally finishing him off with the 50th hit by his powerful lightning infused roundhouse kick the attack rocketing him from his spot into the nearest building. Shido sheathed his blades and walked towards Tohka.

"It's over now." Tohka came running towards Shido congratulating him on his swift victory.

"Shido that was so cool you were amazing!" Tohka said hugging into him.

"I told you I would end this quickly." Shido said hugging her back. All of a sudden, Shido and Tohka turned their gazes towards three females down the end of the road.

"Shido isn't that miku and the twins?" Tohka questioned pointing towards the three characters.

"Yeah you're right Tohka! Let's go meet with them and go home." Shido said holding Tohka's hand as they went to see the three girls.

"Girls! It's great to see you're safe!" Shido said a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah let's go back to shido's and eat tons of his delicious cooking!" Tohka said enthusiastically happy to see her friends unharmed.

But they remained silent no matter how much Shido and Tohka attempted to interact with them.

"Have we done something to anger you guys? Come on say something guys." Shido implored unable to shift their moods.

Miku's lips moved signalling that she had uttered something. However it was so quiet neither or Tohka could hear her.

"Sorry what did you guys say?" Shido questioned the trio.

There eyes shot open as raging fires burned forth in their pupils.

"DIE!" They screamed attacking Tohka. Miku used her supersonic voice to propel her whilst the twins summoned their angels and attacked Shido. Shido with his lighting reflexes from the fruits of his training, parried the double team of the orange haired twins. They didn't let up striking him again and again aiming to destroy his defensive stance. Shido stayed on alert confused what was happening right now.

"Why are you doing this girls?!" Shido questioned pushing back against Kaguya her eyes lifeless and full of bloodlust. Shido struggled to hold back his strength as he faced the dilemma of harming his friends.

Miku was now standing over Tohka attempting to restrain her using her secret technique but Tohka wasn't victim to it as she hit her with Sandalphon.

"Shido! These aren't our friends, I don't sense any life in them whatsoever it just seems like their soul purpose is to kill us knowing you won't fight back against them." Tohka explained finally figuring out the secret. Kage stood back up gripping his blood drenched arm.

"She's right Shido these aren't your friends I have already dealt with them personally! These girls will deal with you unless you fight back. But the question is can you hurt these bodies which have your friends faces?"

Shido became infuriated.

"Damn you Kage! What did you to my friends?!" Shido demanded pushing back Kaguya and Yuzuru

"What's the point in telling you when you're going to die right here and now?" Kage said ordering the girls to attack.

Shido finally went on the offensive striking Kaguya and Yuzuru in their guts with the hilts of his swords. Miku rushed in front of him causing Shido to lift his weapons again.

All of a sudden, Shido froze in place as another drone appeared. He let his guard down completely as he saw the face of the sweet and innocent Yoshino.

"Mr Shido? Die please!" Shido was struck in the gut by the concealed hammer the drone held. Shido dropped to his knee's gripping his stomach. Miku laughed maniacally as she raised her concealed spear.

"Die Shido!" Miku said as she drove the spear straight in his direction. Shido felt himself fall back and hit the ground as an outside force knocked him over. Shido's eyes shot open as he saw the blood dripping from the purple haired spirit dripping from the spear that had been gouged into her chest. Shido was furious using his spiritual energy he sent the three girls with murderous intent away. Shido pulled the spear out of her chest and took off his jacket placing it over her blood wound.

"Shido are you okay?" Tohka questioned looking up at him.

"I'm fine please don't talk save your strength." Shido begged unable to hold back the tears.

"I'm so glad I was able to help you Shido." Tohka said a huge smile on her face.

Shido began to panic as soon as she started coughing out blood.

"Tohka hold on! I'll fix you up don't worry. Shido said crashing his lips into hers in order to attempt to pass his regenerative powers to her. The purple flames burned on her body but quickly extinguished.

"Why!? Why isn't it working?!" Shido said kissing her again tears dripping from his face. Tohka placed her blood stained hand on his cheek in reassurance.

"Don't worry Shido, I'll be fine." Tohka said as Shido gripped her open hand in his.

"Tohka you can't die! I won't let you!" Shido said trying to concentrate his energy.

"Shido save your strength, you'll need it to protect everyone." Tohka said her eyes opening and closing as her heart rate dropped. Shido stared at her gritting his teeth as he grew enraged of his power began to close her eyes her hands becoming limp as well.

"Tohka don't close your eyes, stay with me! I still haven't told you how I feel about you, Ever since the day I met you I haven't regretted a single thing since that day. When I said I would accept you I meant it. You can't die Tohka because I love you! I love you so much! And there is no way in hell I will let you die!" Shido said surprising Tohka.

"Shido is that true? I love you too I'm so happy right now. Now please save your power and protect everybody." Tohka said her eyes becoming very heavy.

"Please don't die I can't handle my life without you!" Shido said practically bursting into tears now unable to control his emotions.

"Shido I'm sorry I'm feeling really tired I can't even see you anymore. Are you still there?"

Yes I'm here don't worry Tohka everything is going to be fine!" Shido said gripping her hand tighter.

"Shido the world is going dark and I'm so sleepy. I'm sorry I have to close my eyes now." Tohka said her eye lids closing.

"No don't close your eyes! Tohka? Tohka? ….. TOHKA!" Shido screamed cradling the princess in his arms. Shido tried again kissing her continuously to try transferring his power. But regardless the flame always withered and died out. Shido wailed a blood curdling scream as he held her in his arms. Placing her down gently, Shido turned his sights to Kane and the death squad he had with him.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Shido roared bloodlust in his eyes as he stared down his opponents.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Shido explodes! I will kill you!

"I can't see a thing, nothing in sight other than a void of darkness to keep me company. I feel a warm sensation stroking my cheek indicating one thing. For now I'm still alive but I can feel my breathing slowing down and my life slipping away. I can hear him crying calling out my name and all I want to do is tell him to stop crying. But try as I might, no words can be uttered from my mouth. All I can do is listen to the blood curdling scream that he screams out and I can sense just from his voice that he is in sheer agony. All I want to do is get up and embrace him to stop his tears however, my body won't listen to me I can't even move my fingers.

I shout out my body to move but my pleas fall on death ears. As a result I'm powerless to do nothing but listen to his cries and cling to what is left keeping me alive. The shadows of darkness close in on me and I'm powerless to push them away. With them closed in on me, all I can do is pray he will be okay. Somebody anybody! Protect Shido! Stop his tears and let him live!"

Shido held Tohka's lifeless body in his arms the rain hammering down on the pair. Shido stroked her hair feeling its dampness in his hands as he gripped a single strand of hair. Shido couldn't stop his tears as they trailed down his face his voice shouting for her to wake up until his voice went hoarse. Shido set her down gently realising that his voice wasn't reaching her. Shido clenched his fists tightly until they were tainted with his crimson blood. His teeth gritted tightly as the inner animal inside him was bursting out for a fight. Shido shifted his gaze to Kage and the drones of his friends his tears now changing into blood dripping his pupils.

"Kage How dare you. How dare you take her from me! My Tohka! I won't forgive you! I absolutely will never forgive you!" Shido roared out a war cry red lighting bolts crashing around him as his inner rage took possession over him. Shido's calm blue hair was darkened by his inner sanity failing until it was the shade of the shadows he tried to fight inside him. His blue eyes also changed into ruby's indicating that the calm and collected Itsuka Shido was nowhere to be found on this blood tainted battlefield. Shido picked up his swords. They darkened the instant they felt his touch.

"It's over fool! Ladies show Shido how much you truly care for him!" Kage commanded giving the girls the go ahead to take up arms and fight. Shido's eyes were drained of all hesitation as he cold heartedly stared at the faces of the ones he cares for. Shido yelled blood lust in his eyes as he sliced violently at the Yoshino drone decapitating her head clean off. The miku drone charged next her ginourmous axe lifted above him. Shido yelled parrying the axe strike with his first sword and driving his second blade through the heart of the emotionless robot.

"Bring me more to kill! My blade hungers for more blood!" Kage grinned wanting to see this side of Shido from the beginning. Despair planted on his face and then his inner rage unleashed as a result destroying every fibre of his existence.

"Of course Shido, look behind you there are some fresh cattle for you to kill right there." Kane said pointing towards it.

Shido turned round to see the blue haired spirit run towards him.

"Shido are you okay? What happened to your hair?" Miku said her gaze now reverting to Tohka's lifeless body.

"Another pig ready for the slaughter!" Shido said charging towards miku.

"Shido what are you?" Miku said her sentence cut off as she shrieked just having her cheek caught as she evaded Shido.

Shido licked the blade of his sword savouring the taste of fresh blood.

"Mmm so sweet I look forward to tasting more!" Shido said laughing like a maniac.

Shido charged her again. Miku screamed terrified of this fiend taking over Shido. Shido was stopped in his tracks as he felt the two sets of chains encircle his arms.

"Shido please come back to us calm down!" Kaguya said as she gripped the chain tightly.

"Please don't do this Shido" Yuzuru said holding the other chain. Shido gritted his teeth as he grabbed the ends of both chains.

"Don't get in my way!" Shido pulled both chains sending Kaguya and Yuzuru into each other there heads colliding into each other making them hit the ground. Shido stepped on Kaguya's throat a huge grin across his face as he brought down the full force of his boot.

"Get your foot off my sister!" Yuzuru said trying to hit Shido with her angel. Shido dodged the strike punching her in the gut and knocking her back. Shido reverted his attention back to the girl on the floor her hands on his boot as he brought it down further. All of a sudden, Shido was propelled off her due to Miku's sonic sound waves the first attack which managed to hit him. Miku panted as the exhaustion hit her hard. Kaguya are you okay?" Miku questioned helping her up.

"I'll be fine, but what about Shido? What happened to him?" Kaguya questioned shaking in fear as she felt herself being that close to lights out.

"I don't know, but I do know we have to help him. In order to do that though I'm sorry but we have to hurt him or at least restrain him."

"I know let's do it!" They both said in sync charging Shido.

"That's right come at me!" Shido said engaging in combat against the twins. The sound of metal clashing with one another resonating in the area. Kaguya and Yuzuru vaulted back both nodding to each other in agreement for their next move. Kaguya and Yuzuru combined their angels together to form a huge bow and arrow.

"Go El Kanaph!" They both shouted as they launched the lance arrow at Shido. Shido grinned as the death spear spiralled towards him. Instead of raising his swords though, he took the attack head on grasping it with his bare hands. Shido laughed as he overpowered the attack stopping its rotation and speed launching it back at the twins. Yuzuru and Kaguya screamed as the attack approached them. They closed there and braced for impact as they had no time to react or dodge. The lance didn't hit the predicted target as it was struck off course it plunged downwards and crashed into the ground. Shido laughed as he saw another target to kill. The ginourmous sword rested on her shoulders as she looked back into his eyes.

"Tohka your alive! What happened?" Miku questioned happy to see her.

"I'm not really sure myself, all I know is just before I was about to see the light, a warm flame emerged from my chest and before I knew it, my body was mobile again and my pain and exhaustion was completely gone." Tohka said now looking at the inverse form of Shido. "Everyone, we're going to do this as quickly as possible I don't want to hurt him. I'm going to fight him to distract him. Meanwhile you guys restrain him and I'll kiss him to bring him back his normal self. Just like he did for me before." Tohka said gripping sandalphon.

The spirits nodded in agreement as Shido was locked in combat with Tohka.

"Oh your swordsmanship is impressive, looks like I'll have fun killing you after all!" Shido said parrying her sword strike.

"Shido it's me I'm alive so please stop this anger, there is nothing to be sad about now." Tohka said trying to hide the tears which tried to escape.

"Shut up stupid girl, I'm more powerful than any spirit alive; i'll kill you slowly so you will experience true pain!" Shido said hitting against her sandalphon.

"Shido don't you remember me? This form isn't the real you. I was like this once before and you helped me. And now I'm going to save you!" Tohka said refusing to give up hitting against his defensive stance again.

"Shido this isn't like you please return to normal!" Tohka said blocked shocking Shido's vicious strike.

"Shut up stupid girl! Your words are meaningless and you will cease to speak once I remove your head from your shoulders!" Shido said strike her with crimson lightning.

"Shido, when you held out your hand to me that day, you promised me you would accept me no matter how many rejected me. When you said that I was very happy. It was the first time ever since I came to this planet that somebody treated me with such kindness. So tell me why…. Why is the person I deeply care for trying to hurt me and his friends!?" Tohka said slicing mightily and breaking Shido's formidable defence. Shido gasped in shock stumbling back giving his opponents a window of opportunity. Shido grunted in frustration as two chains bound him to a huge pipe organ.

"Damn you cowards release me!" Shido said as Tohka walked right up to him.

"Fine you miserable woman strike me down while you have the chance!" Shido said struggling to get the chains off of him. Tohka approached Shido in tears dropping her sandalphon to the floor as she got closer to him.

"Please come back to me the way you were before Shido." Tohka said at face distance with him as she pressed her lips to his with tears soaking them. All of a sudden, images of the purple haired woman who stood before him flooded through his head. Shido was overwhelmed with flashbacks with the girl he was currently fighting and with every flashback that he viewed, his sanity began to return to him whilst Tohka still clung to him refusing to let go until he returned back to normal. Shido opened his eyes as they reverted back to their calm ocean blue.

"Tohka?" Shido uttered the first word that came to mind. Tohka smiled brightly embracing him tight because of Shido's inversion form finally passing.

"Tohka! You're alive! Thank goodness!" Shido said excitement in his tone as he embraced her back.

"Well isn't that nice you're both reunited with each other. However, this battle is far from over. If you haven't noticed we have another guest with us and with his help I will become even more powerful than you could ever imagine!" Kage said pointing over to the humungous shadow that lurked over the fallen debris. Phantom had appeared and was currently launching towards Kage.

Kage yelled in agony as the phantom forcefully began to take control of his body causing immense pain to both his body and mind. The shadows wrapped around his body like a boa constrictor squeezing all of the life out of its prey. Kane's body darkened as the malicious creature possessed his body fighting for control. Shido and Tohka prepared their angels getting ready for the force about to awaken on the building's rubble opposite them. Shido's blades now reverted back to their golden shade instead of the corrupted darkness they were once covered in.

"Tohka we have to take him out together. Phantom is really powerful and we can't let our guard down." Shido said his eyes fixated on their opponent. Miku and the spirit twins joined Tohka and Shido's side.

"We'll help you Shido." The three spirits said holding their own weapons.

"Thanks everyone. Let's finish this quickly so we can all go home and have dinner with everyone." Shido said letting loose his spiritual power. On reflex the other spirits unleashed their power as well as the dark thunderous cloud in front of them began to form and take shape.

"NONE OF YOU WILL BE LEAVING HERE ALIVE!" bellowed a thunderous voice of a huge titan like shadow warrior holding a colossal katana.

"Don't worry girls I'm okay now. So let's teach phantom a lesson! Let's go everyone!" Shido ordered as he charged towards the ginourmous shadow creature the girls following him shortly behind him. Shido leaped into the air as he narrowly avoided Phantom's humungous fist as it smashed into the ground. The swordsman quickly landed on Phantom's fist dashing up the length of his arm in order to get to a closer vital point. Yuzuru and her sister bound Phantom's arms preventing him from moving easily giving Shido the perfect chance to land on blow on the hideous creature. However, as soon as Shido reached Phantom's head, Phantom grinned as effortlessly broke the chains with his incredible strength and grasped Shido in his other hand. As Shido struggled to break free, Phantom increased the intensity of his grip second by second spelling trouble for Shido's bones. The pain becoming unbearable Shido cried out as he felt his rib cage begin to crush his vital organs and each of his bones beginning to break as if they were mere tooth picks. The colour of crimson spit out of Shido's mouth as he was continuously crushed. A shade of purple rushed through the atmosphere as Tohka charged head on with Phantom rage built in her eyes.

"Let Shido go!" Tohka screamed slashing with sandalphon on phantom's shoulder. Phantom grinned again raising his hand and throwing Shido with all of his might as if he were a measly piece of discarded paper.

"Shido!" screamed Miku as she caught him in mid air her hands tainted with his blood. "How dare you do that to Shido! Unforgivable!" Tohka shouted aiming her second attack towards the possessed Kane's rib.

"Too weak!" He replied responding with a lethal counter strike swatting her away like a measly fly.

Tohka screamed as her body crashed into the surface her lying now in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes now shut unaware of the shadow blast heading straight for her. Crimson light flashed past phantom's vision intercepting his deadly attack. The blast came to halt as it collided with the object in front of it. The dark beam flew off into the distance as it was propelled by another power. Tohka opened her eyes feeling the liquid drip onto her cheek. She looked up at her saviour who held her. Her eyes fixated on his injuries. Tohka stared at him tears in her eyes as she looked at Shido who looked like he had just been through a blender.

"Tohka… are you okay?" Shido uttered struggling to breathe.

"I'm fine. But what about you Shido? You're barely able to stand."

"I'll be fine Tohka, I have to protect you all. Just stand back I promise I will protect all of you while I am still breathing. I won't stop. I won't rest until my legs shatter I will fight him!" Shido said standing tall and tightening the grip on his swords. Shido began to run towards phantom.

"Still not done yet? Very well I will annihilate all of you!" Phantom said firing another attack towards Shido. As the blast began to reach him, Shido tried the same tactic again bringing his swords together to form a shield and reflect the blast. However, Shido's legs gave out underneath him dropping him to his knee's. Miku unable to move cried out his name as the blast got closer and closer. Her eyes fixated on the scene as the blast failed to hit Shido but another target instead.

"Kaguya Yuzuru!" Miku screamed as the twins were catapulted by the blasts impact.

Shido looked on helplessly as his weapons lay on the ground beside him. He was fixated to that one spot unable to move as if his legs were extremely being manipulated by gravitational force. Shido gritted his teeth unable to keep a lid on his overflowing anger which built in the pit of his stomach.

"Kage how dare you! I don't care if you are being possessed by phantom right now, even if this is against your own will. I will never forgive you!" Shido yelled a golden flame now surrounding him. The shadows around him vanished eradicated by Shido's overwhelming heroic spirit.

"I swear I will defeat you and protect my precious family!" Shido's golden flames surrounded the battlefield spreading further and further enveloping the three fallen spirits in its warm glow. A sudden surge of power ran through Shido's veins as the flame began to rejuvenate him and return his previous power. The tainted crimson which once covered his arms and legs had completely vanished as if time had reverted itself and returned the blood back to his body. Power surged through his body as his original strength returned to him.

"I can feel it my power is returning to me again. No that's wrong it feels like my power has doubled no tripled to my normal limit. With this be prepared Kane, because I'm using all of this power to make you regret you laid a hand on the one's who are most important to me!" Shido thought to himself as his spiritual aura reawakened.

"You can do it master Shido, as long as you stand and fight I will continue to be your sword!" Tsubaki said his voice directly transmitting to Shido's head. "Reina is with you master I will protect you and the one's you desire to keep safe!"

Both of his weapons shined beautifully as the incredible power surged within them.

Shido dashed straight for phantom his mind completely focused as he made each step towards him. Phantom laughed as the pitiful human once again tried the impossible and tried to attack him again.

"It's futile! When all is said and done, you are still nothing more than a weak human an insect which isn't worth to be imprinted on my foot!" Phantom said refusing to move to guard against an ineffective strike. Shido ignored the insulting the great beast threw at him charging straight forward with one thing on his mind he was going to defeat this enemy. Shido took advantage of Phantom underestimating him. Phantom's guard was not at all prepared as he planned to take on the strike. Shido's attack surprised phantom as he cried out in pain his giant arm falling to the ground causing the ground itself to quake.

"How dare you! You filthy human causing such an injury to me!" Phantom roared shooting a concentration of his angry towards Shido. Shido held still trusting the power of his partners slicing cleanly through the frightening blast.

"How dare I? How dare you for hurting my precious friends!" Shido roared stabbing phantom in the leg this time.

"Impossible! I won't allow a mere insect to defeat me!" Phantom yelled concentrating his power. The atmosphere was immersed in horrendous dark negative energy as phantom's terrifying attack began to take shape. Shido spotted the frightening sphere of negativity and prepared his own power to counter his attack. The three girls stood up and all started to mimic Shido's plan of action and started focusing their spiritual energy also.

"Everyone please we have to lend our power to Shido! He's going to need all of our help to counter that attack." Tohka said as she looked onwards at phantom's ultimate attack which began to grow more and more as the seconds passed by.

"Tsubaki, Reina. I'm begging you; just lend me your power for just a bit longer to beat this guy." Shido uttered as his power continuously grew. "Not yet, I can still draw out more power. Just a bit more."Shido said whilst his golden aura continued to flow.

Shido raised his swords to the sky and joined them together in the shape of a cross guard. A golden sphere began to form in between the two blades. Tohka, Miku and the twins rushed to Shido's side placing their hands on him to transfer their power to him. "It's okay Shido you can do it, we're all right here you're not alone." Miku said placing a hand on his right shoulder.

"There is nothing we can't accomplish together shido." The twins said in sync both placing a hand on his back.

"Wipe out this creep so we can go home and eat some of your delicious cooking." Tohka said planting a kiss on his cheek and a hand on his left shoulder.

"Thank you everyone, I'll defeat this guy and then we can go back to our home." Shido said concentrating all of the gifted power he had been transferred to him. In no time Shido's golden sphere technique had grown in matching size to phantom's own attack. "Be crushed down and eradicated from this world!" Phantom roared as he hurls the death ball with all of his force.

"You're the only one who has going to be erased from this world phantom!" Shido said

As he sliced down with both of his blades launching his own power ball. The two attacks collided with another being to erase all that stood between them generating a huge shockwave as they struggled to overpower the other and prove to be superior.

"You're not going to win phantom! You're all alone and yet I have every one beside me helping me!" Shido brought forth more of his power pushing his attack even further forward. "Never be resurrected again!" Shido said as his attack began to consume the darkness. Phantom panicked leaving Kane's body propelling his lifeless figure to the ground below averting him and the still Kane from danger.

"I won't be defeated here you here me!" Phantom shouted towards the ground where Shido was supposed to be.

"Wait where did he go!?" phantom questioned unable to react in time.

"This is the end Phantom! Lightning thunder barrage!" Shido was quick like the lightning itself slicing continuously at phantom dealing serious damage to his form unable to react against Shido's unstoppable combo. "Judgement of the lightning king!" Shido generated a powerful magic golden circle and combined both of his swords together to create a stronger and bigger blade. As he slashed down this final strike, thousands of lightning bolts fell down on phantom breaking down his very existence.

"Im… impossible! How could I lose to a mere human!"

And before they knew it, phantom was no more.

"It's finally over." Shido said as his legs gave away his body slowly dropping to the ground. Instead of landing on the hard ground, he had a very soft landing. Arms were wrapped around Shido in an embrace as the purple haired girl held him comfortably in aid to his exhaustion. "I'm sorry Tohka, I can't even lift a finger right now."

"It's okay Shido, you did well Shido. Now rest up my precious Shido." Tohka said embracing him tightly.

Shido closed his eyes and welcomed Tohka's assistance and fell into a deep sleep until they eventually reached their home.

Shido was now revived giving it his all to cook for his precious family. A huge feast was in store for there celebration of their recent victory against phantom. Now phantom was gone Shido could rest easy knowing that no one else was in danger of being manipulated by that dark creature. Regardless, Shido was aware that his mission to save spirits in distress was not over yet. Kotori informed him recently that there is a possibility that spirits could still be dormant in other countries waiting to be helped before their power goes out of control causing more spatial quakes. Shido served the dish onto the table preparing several bowls full of rice and the main dish for the night Sukiyaki. Shido smiled as his family gathered round the table and thanked him for the food. Seeing the smiles imprinted on their faces made all the hard work he had been through all worth it. Until Shido came in contact with the spirits, he had felt a bit lonely with just him and his sister he couldn't help but miss his parents. However, now in the present time this very moment, Shido felt incredibly happy that he could sit at this table with all of those he cared for so much. His eyes mainly focused on the girl with an amusing expression across the table as she fully enjoyed his cooking. Shido recalled how he had finally confessed to her on the battlefield but couldn't help but feel Tohka deserves a proper confession. With dinner done, all of the girls returned back to their rooms leaving Shido and Kotori alone in the kitchen cleaning up. Shido was lost in thought until he felt a tug on his sleeve. Shido turned to his side seeing his pink haired little sister smiling at him.

"Big brother you go rest I'll take care of the washing up." Kotori said in her sweet little sister mode voice her white hair ribbons being worn at the current time.

"Thank you Kotori I could do with a rest." Shido said stroking her head as he left the kitchen.

"Big brother." Kotori said causing Shido to turn around.

"Do your best fight!"

Shido smiled sticking his thumb up and making his way out of the house to the apartments next door.

Shido journeyed up the steps knocking lightly on the door as he approached it. In seconds the door opened revealing the purple haired girl smiling.

"Shido welcome. Come in come in!" She said cheerfully unable to contain her excitement.

Shido smiled and accepted her invitation walking inside and taking a seat on her bed next to her.

"We really have been through a lot recently haven't we? It was quite scary that last battle."

"Yeah you're right, but I wasn't that scared I believed in you Shido the man who saved me before. Ever since that day I've always believed in you." Tohka replied with her cheery tone.

Shido placed a hand on her cheek and looked her straight in the eyes. "Thank you Tohka that makes me very happy I'm glad I met you." Shido replied.

"Me too, I'm really happy that it was you who offered your hand out to me that day."

Shido stroked her cheek.

"Ever since the day I met you, I've always dreamed for the day I could protect you for once. To protect the one I love. I love you Tohka. I love you so much that I can't stand the thought of you being hurt. Stay by my side forever!" Shido said hugging her so hard that she fell backwards onto the bed. Shido looked down at her in shock as to what just happened, both of his hands on either side of her head.

"Shido?" Tohka said unable to hide her flustered face as she looked up towards him. Closing her eyes fully accepting his comfort. Shido pulled himself together his head reaching down closing the distance between them until it was shortened to the distance that a warm and passionate connection occurred. Shido kissed her passionately wanting to fully express his love for her. Tohka linked her arms behind his neck bringing him in closer. Shido untied the ribbon of her school uniform looking at her straight afterwards receiving a nod from her giving him the okay. Shido placed his hand on her breast as he kissed her his eyes shooting wide open after he heard a sudden noise. Shido and Tohka both separated and grew red in embarrassment seeing Kotori at the entrance clapping her hands.

"Well done Shido, you're becoming quite the adult. Don't mind me please continue." Kotori said a huge grin on her face. Tohka hid her face in her knee's unable to bear the situation. "No this is uh." Shido uttered also becoming extremely embarrassed.

"No fair Tohka! I want to do that with darling to!" Miku said as she discarded her top hugging shido into her chest.

"What are you doing to Shido!? He is mine don't do that with him!" Tohka said ignoring the situation she was in.

"Why not share him? After all he is my darling?"

"No he is mine he just told me he loves me! And I'm going to be with him forever as his wife!" Tohka blurted out trying to pull Shido away.

"Eh well darling loves me too and I will be his second wife right darling?" Miku said kissing his cheek.

All of a sudden, Kotori broke up the conflict her phone alarm wailing.

"We'll have to settle this later a new spirit has appeared in Russia i'm getting readings of a spacial quake." Kotori said phoning the ship to transport them.

Shido, Tohka and Miku got themselves together and prepared for the next mission.

"Are you ready Tohka?"

"Yeah of course, even though this will be a new land to me, I will be fine with you by my side Shido."

"Of course I will keep you both safe."

"Thank you Shido really thank you so much." Tohka said hugging his arm.

"I love you too Tohka." Shido said stroking her head like she always enjoyed.

"Is everyone ready?" Kotori asked. They all nodded.

"Well then let's start the date!"

**The end**

**Finally managed to complete this! I do apologise to all my readers for the delay. I had writers block and wanted to finish this when I had a clear blueprint of how I would do this chapter. I may do a sequel if I can come up with a new story. Hope you all enjoyed this story please write a review if you have the spare time. **


End file.
